Wolf Crossing
by Falconwolf3
Summary: Crossover with Wolf Lake.What happens when two different worlds collide? COMPLETE!In process of rewriting it!
1. Genesis

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters of Mutant X or Wolf Lake,they belonged to their respected owners.I do however own Max and other characters you don't recognize from the shows Mutant X and Wolf Lake.  
  
This is a crossover between Mutant X and Wolf Lake.Enjoy and don't forget to review.This is my first attempt at fanfiction and I welcome all opinions.Thank you Mari for all your help.  
  
*thoughts*  
  
Chapter 1:Genesis  
  
Luke stood there at the front door of his home.He didn't want to go in,he knew his mother was home and was waiting for him.He had gotten in trouble with Sheriff Donner for speeding again and this time Sheriff Donner took his keys away and made him walk the last 3 miles to his house.Luke knew that his mother knew all about it already.He would rather be anywhere but here right now.He took a deep breath and opened the door to the mansion and there his mother was,sitting in his father's old chair by the fireplace.It killed Luke to see someone besides his dad sitting in the chair,why did they have to kill him.He was 16 years old and his mother is the only that could still scare him to death,when she was mad,her eyes would glow when she was angry.She didn't get up,she just looked at him.  
  
"Sheriff Donner came by"Vivian Cates said."Can you explain to me why you can't keep from getting in trouble for more than a day."  
  
"I was just trying to have alittle fun with my friends,God knows I need it living here in this house."  
  
"And what is so bad about living here?"  
  
"Well let's see,dad's dead and you are acting like you are in charge,and you aren't and you never will be."  
  
"You watch your tone"she growled as she stood up to get right in Luke's face."I am still your mother and you will show me some respect!"  
  
"Sorry,but ever since dad died,I can't stand to be in this house."  
  
"Missing him and getting into trouble are entirely different things.Sheriff Donner brought your car home,do you know how embarrassed I was?".her eyes getting angier by the minute. "Our family is looked upon for guidance,because I am the leader of the pack now that your father is gone.Do you have any idea how it looks when my son can't keep his feet of the gas petal?"she continued. "Be a man Luke,stop acting like a child."Vivian said as she turned away from Luke to walk out of the room.  
  
"Can I have the keys?I would like to go to the lake to hang out with my friends at the lake."  
  
"No,you may not,until you learn not to speed,you cannot have the keys.WALK!!".screamed Vivian Cates as she left the room.  
  
Luke headed out his front door,slamming it,his mother had been unfeeling since Luke's father had been murdered.She couldn't understand that Luke missed him too.But enough of that,he couldn't bare to think about his father.What made it worst is the fact that still didn't know who did it.  
Before he made it all the way to the woods beside his house,he has shed his clothes and changed into something easier to run in.He had changed like all his ancestors before him,into a wolf,or a Skinwalker,that is what the Native American called it,the ability to change from human to wolf at will.He was the resident bad boy in town,but he let one person see his soft side,well as soft as he wanted to be anyway,too bad it was the sheriff's daughter,Sophia.They would spend hours talking about everything.He admired her for wanting to leave Wolf Lake.She wasn't a Skinwalker.She was the closest thing he had to a best friend.She reached out to him when he lost his father,she was the only one who he would let near him at that time.He wouldn't even let his sometime girlfriend Presley near him.And when it was believed that Luke would be killed too,Sophia's the one that tried to help him get out of Wolf Lake.That in itself was a risk,no Skinwalker was allowed outside Wolf Lake city limits.  
His sister Ruby tried,she was gone for about a year,he thought she had actually made it out.Then one day the pack found her in Seattle,about 5 miles away from Wolf Lake,living with a man,John Kanin.The pack brought her back and locked her in the family cabin so she couldn't run again.The only reason she is out now is because she agreed to marry Tyler Creed.But to make things worse,John Kanin was a cop,and when Ruby was kidnapped outside of his apartment he searched for her and made it as far as Wolf Lake,but fate has keep them apart,he doesn't even know she is also in Wolf Lake.And to make matters even worse,just when they thought John Kanin was leaving town,Sheriff Donner up and offered John a job as Deputy of Wolf Lake.Way to betray the pack.Sheriff Donner was also a Skinwalker,and the pack wasn't to happy with him when he offered the job to the outsider.  
Luke needed go for a run with his friends ,the Hill kids,as they liked to themselves,teenage Skinwalkers like him.After his run was over,he decided to get into his car that had been returned to the house,he always left a spare key in the visor above his head.Had the Sheriff not had a wrecker pick it up,Luke would have just waited for the Sheriff to leave and resumed his fun.He knew he would have to deal with his mother when he returned,but he needed to drive and clear his head.Just as he is pulling out of the drive,he notices a car coming,and decides to wait for it to pass before he pulls out,maybe if he was behind someone that will curve his need for speed.  
It was Scott,with Sophia in the passenger seat.Luke decided to follow them.He followed then till they got to the diner.And watched as they chatted over dinner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sophia needed this date to prove to herself that she didn't need or want Luke in her life or heart.Luke was great guy for the most part,but his anger scared Sophia.There were times that he would get so angry and careless that she feared that he would hurt her.But in her heart she knew he never would,on purpose anyway.Scott was a great guy,and she really felt that he was someone she could trust with her heart.They had been to the movies and back to the diner where she worked and now they were sitting outside the diner in Scott's car talking.Scott leaned over and kissed Sophia,and she wanted him to.  
Just then they heard the screeching of tires as someone slammed on brakes and looked up to see Luke Cates,walking over to the car.His eyes were glowing with anger.  
  
"Get out of the car,Sophia!"yells Luke.  
  
"No,I won't.Go away and leave me alone"  
  
Luke opens the car door and pulls Sophia out of the car.And slams the door and tells Scott to go home.Scott didn't want to mess with Luke,everyone knew that Luke was a Skinwalker.They also knew that nobody messed with Luke without a scar to show for it.Even at great risk to himself Scott wasn't about to leave Sophia with Luke when he was that angry,there was no telling what Luke would do to her.He stayed in the car ready to get out and help Sophia if she needed him.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE,LUKE"Sophia screamed.  
  
Sophia didn't realize it yet,but her eyes were glowing amber color.She didn't realize it because it had never happened before.But Luke saw it,he knew he had gone too far,and that Sophia was close to flipping(changing into a wolf).They were never sure that she ever could.Luke wanted to tell her,but before he could,she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him on the hood of his car,breaking the windshield. Sophia was shocked,and then she realized that she felt different,she has never been that angry or that strong."Oh my God,I'm flipping."she said outloud.  
She looked over at Scott.How was she supposed to explain to him how a 100 lb girl just threw a 180 lb guy.She didn't have time to explain,she just turned and started running.She needed to get to her dad,he would know what to do.  
Luke was stunned,but fine.He couldn't help but grin,he had brought it out of her.He had made Sophia Donner flip.In another couple of hours,she would be a Skinwalker.But just then it hit Luke. * What if she doesn't make it through the flip.Great going Cates,you just might have killed your best friend.*he thought,as he came close to doing something he had never done before,pray. Luke started walking in the direction of his house,because there was no way his car would start with all that damage.But it wouldn't hurt to swing by Sophia's house and see if he can sense how she is doing.It was a wolf thing,he could use his senses to feel Sophia.There was also a link that Skinwalkers shared,they could talk telepathically,he would try that if nothing else worked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jesse needed this vacation more than Adam and the gang knew about.A chance to be normal,where nobody depends on him or expects anything of him.He loved belonging to Mutant X,it was the family he had always wanted,but he still needed a vacation.So here he was in his car driving to a place he picked out on the map,a place that he thought he could get lost in for a couple of weeks.He turned on the radio to find some tunes to keep him awake."I need to find another station,the frequency out here sucks."he said as he starts pushes SEEK on his car radio.  
There's the sign up ahead : 1 Mile to WOLF LAKE.There was alot of woods in Wolf Lake,he was sure he would enjoy hiking on this vacation,but his first agenda was get a room and take a hot shower.He should have made reservations with the local motel,but he was in a hurry to get out of there before Adam found something for him to do.He couldn't wait to get to bed and get some sleep.He reached down to see if he could find another station,the radio was playing No Doubt's "Hey Baby".Jesse hated that song,he would rather turn the radio off as opposed to listening to that crap.  
  
Just then a something ran out in front of Jesse,and he slammed on brakes.It was a girl and she looked scared.Jesse got out of his car,he was shocked to see her eyes were glowing like Shalimar's,except her's were amber colored and Shal's were yellow.He checked to make sure that he didn't hurt her.  
  
*Is she a mutant?Of course she is,what else could it be,look at her eyes.But a mutant all the way out in the middle of nowhere.Well I guess that would keep Genomex from finding her,gee Kilmartin you should of thought of that.*  
  
"Are you alright?"asked Jesse.  
  
"I fine,I just need to get to my dad."said the girl.  
  
*So her father knows she is a mutant.She is lucky her father didn't send her away like my family did.*  
  
Either way, he felt she needed help,who better than he could help a fellow mutant?He hoped that he wouldn't have to call Adam in on this.But he might if nobody in this town knew how to help her.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Sophia"  
  
"My name is Jesse,how about you get in my car and I will take you to your dad."said Jesse.  
  
"No thanks,it isn't that far"  
  
"You can trust me".  
  
Something in his eyes told her he was being honest,and she decided to let him take her.She needed to get to her dad fast,before it was to late.She had the stories of the others who didn't survive the flip,and she knew that she couldn't do it alone,nor did she want to. "Please hurry".  
Something in her voice made Jesse realize that she needed help,and fast.Jesse started driving as fast as he could go.He was less than a block from town.  
  
"I will,are you in alot of pain?Did I hit you?"asked Jesse.  
  
"No you didn't hit me.But I am in alot of pain,please drive me to the police department".  
  
"The police department?Is your dad a cop there?"asked Jesse.He was trying to keep her talking because he had a feeling that if she went to sleep,she would never wake up again,ever.And she was looking tired,but the pain was way to severe for her to go to sleep,unless she fainted from the pain.  
  
"Sheriff",just before she let out a scream that sent chills down his spine.And not many thing could do that to Jesse Kilmartin,he had seen to much in his life for that.But that scream made the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brennan was pacing back and forth in the lab at the Sanctuary.He missed Jesse,this was the worst time in the world for Jesse to go on vacation,just when Brennan really needed him.One of the things Brennan missed about Jesse was the fact that Jesse knew how to use the blasted computer,and Brennan needed info."Ok how hard can it be,I mean if Jesse can do it,I can do it,right?"he said outloud to himself as he sat down at the computer.He needed information on a friend of his from the old days.He had just found out his friend died and he needed to know why.Max was the same age as Brennan,he had seemed the picture of health the last time Brennan saw him,and that had to be about 6 months ago. Emma and Shalimar came into the room.Brennan tried to hide the fact that he was lost without Jesse from the girls.  
  
"Hi Brennan"echoed the girls at the same time.  
  
"Hi girls,what have you been doing today?"  
  
"Working out in the dojo,you?"said Emma.  
  
"Oh just hanging around trying to relax,you know."  
  
"You miss Jesse to, huh"said Shal.  
  
"No,I am doing just find,thank you,trying to find some info,that's all"  
  
"Are you ok,Brennan?asked Emma."I am getting a feeling that you are disturbed about something."  
  
"I wish you would quit trying to read me."  
  
"I wasn't reading you.I don't have to,it is written on your face.Tell us what's wrong so we can help."  
  
"If you must know a friend of mine died and I am trying to find out what happened."  
  
"What is the name and I will help you search,"said Shalimar.  
  
"No thanks,I can do it,later.Right now my head is so full of stuff that I can't think"  
  
"Want to work out with me in the dojo?"said Shal.  
  
"Actually I think I just catch up on some reading"  
  
"Oh ok.Well me and Emma are going out for lunch,you want us to bring you back something?"said Shal.  
  
"No thanks,have fun"  
  
As Shalimar and Emma are leaving they look back at Brennan.And Emma says"He really does miss Jesse you know?"  
  
"Yeah he does".  
  
"NO I DON'T!!!"screams Brennan.  
  
The girls leave the room giggling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Adam was in the hanger with the Helix.He was very busy since Jesse went on vacation.There was a glitch somewhere on the Helix and Adam was trying to figure out how to fix it.But he was not a mechanic,he was a scientist.He knew it was a technical problem that he would be able to fix with the computer.He leaves the hanger and heads to the lab to work it out on the computer.But as he walks into the lab he finds Brennan typing on the computer.Not something you would find Brennan doing.As Adam moves closer,Brennan looks up and says"Hey,Adam can you help me find the information I need?"  
  
"Well,can it wait?I need to find out what is wrong with the Helix."  
  
"A friend of mine died,and I need to knkow what happened.Adam the last time I saw this guy he was in perfect health.Please Adam?"  
  
"I am sorry about your friend Brennan.Ok,let me get to the computer"  
  
"Thanks Adam"  
  
"What is his name?"  
  
"Max McCullough"  
  
Brennan waited what seemed like forever for Adam to find out anything.Adam could tell Brennan was getting impatient.They had that kind of relationship.They said more when they weren't talking,then when they were.  
  
"Ok,Max McCullough died 2 weeks ago after being attacked by a wild animal."  
  
"A wild animal?What kind of wild animal?"  
  
"A wolf"  
  
"What?I mean..are you sure?"  
  
"According to this he was attacked by a wild animal believed to be a wolf,but of course there were no witnesses,so it could have been another animal.Brennan I am sorry about your friend,but animal attacks are not as uncommon as they used to be.I mean you start building in there habitat and they start fighting back."  
  
"True...I just..he was the same age as me Adam."  
  
"You tend to think about your life more when a friend dies than any other time"  
  
"Does the report say where he died?I couldn't get up the nerve to ask his mother,she is really messed up right now...I mean her only son dies...you kind of feel stupid asking..you know?"  
  
"It says here it happened in....."Adam paused.  
  
"What's wrong Adam?"  
  
"It happened in Wolf Lake.The same place Jesse went to for his vacation."  
  
"Adam...you don't think Jesse is any danger do you?"  
  
"No,if anyone is safe it is Jesse."  
  
"Yea...I am sure you are right."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luke was still walking toward Sophia's house and thinking that he had wondered often if someday she would flip(change)into a Skinwalker like him .He had tried tempting her so many times,but tonight he had went too far,and all because he was jealous of her being on a date with another guy.Sophia wasn't his girlfriend,she didn't belong to him.Why did he act like that?Wolf Lake had a rich history,going back nearly 2,000 years,a rich history of Skinwalkers that is.Since the town was founded by a group of Skinwalkers,they had always outnumbered and ruled over the ungulates(humans).Sophia's had been glowing and that was the first sign that she was about to flip .She was becoming a wolf.Like him and his Hill friends. They had the ability to shape-shift,from human to wolf at will,and now it was Sophia turn.  
Luke was worried though,because many young ones die on the first attempt to flip.He knew more about that than anyone for two reasons.One,his older sister died trying to flip,living her twin,Ruby to carry on without her.And two,it had been his father's job to end the suffering of the child.But since the murder of his father,the duty was handed down to his mother.She had to administer a pain-relieving shot,and after the child had stopped convulsing,she had to break there neck and end their life.It may sound cruel,but the child would die anyway,it almost sounded right not to prolong the death anymore than possible.He didn't like attended the funerals for the ones that didn't survive,he felt out of place and likie the parents of the lost child were looking at him and the other Hill kids and saying"Why did you live?"  
Luke respected his father and now his mother for having the strength it took to end the suffering.He wondering if would have the strength to do it after his mom was gone,it would be his job as the Alpha(leader)of the pack.The cemetery was full of graves of children from age 12 and 16,that couldn't survive the flip."Please let Sophia be one of the lucky ones"he said outloud.He had 6 more blocks before he got to Sophia's house.  
But the odds were against her,because she was a half-breed,not full- blood wolf.Her father Sheriff Donner was a full-blood,her mother,Marie,was a Native American with no wolf blood at all in her .If Sophia lived,she would have done what so many full-blooded wolves could not.Survived the flip.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Jesse pulled up in front of the Sheriff's office.It was obvious to him that Sophia was in alot of pain and scared.He got out and went around to help her out of the car.As they went into the Sheriff's office,Sophia screamed out loud in pain and fell to the floor before Jesse could catch her.Matthew Donner was at his daughter's side in seconds.He lefted her head up,and gasped when he saw her eyes,they were glowing amber.The day he had feared since the day she was born had arrived.He had hoped that more of her mother's blood ran through her than his.He picked up Sophia in his arms,he yelled over his shoulder for one of his deputies to call Sherman Blackstone,and tell him to meet him at Matthew's house.Matthew went toward the door,as Jesse rushed to open it.  
  
"I don't know who you are,or why you are with my daughter,but thank you"  
  
"Is she going to be alright?"asked Jesse.  
  
"I hope so,because if we don't do something fast,she will die."  
  
Ok that is the end of chapter 1.Please be kind and review my work so far.Either push that little button at the buttom of the screen or e-mail me.Be honest,I need your opinions so I can grow as a writer.Thanks. 


	2. Life or Death

Disclaimer: Check out beginning of story.As before the only character I own is Max McCullough.  
  
Thanks:To all that reviewed my first chapter.Also to my friends Samantha,Tara, and Mari for all the encouragement.  
  
**thoughts**  
  
Chapter 2: Life or Death  
  
Matthew Donner was driving as fast as he could. He had to get home so that Sherman Blackstone could help Sophia through the flip. He had dredded this day since Sophia was born. Matthew was a Skinwalker, but his deceased wife, Marie wasn't, and they had hoped that more of her blood ran in Sophia. Matthew had never hidden his dislike for Skinwalkers, and that may seem odd since he was one. But when he married Marie, he promised to turn his back on them, and he did. He glanced at the rearview mirror and saw Sophia' s sweet face. He could remember the day she was born, and hope that today he wouldn't have to watch her die.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sherman Blackstone was sound asleep when the ringing of the telephone woke him up.  
  
"Hello" he said still half asleep.  
  
"Professor Blackstone, Sheriff Donner needs you to meet him at his house. It is Sophia, she came in and collapsed in the floor in pain." said Deputy Kanin.  
  
"On my way."  
  
Sherman Blackstone was wide awake now, he had to be. He knew that it was time for Sophia to flip. Shermen had lived most of his adult life in Wolf Lake, and knew all the secrets of the Skinwalkers. He was a teacher, but since he was also Native American, decended from a long line of medicine men, the Skinwalkers trusted him with there medical care. When he was young, he heard the elders in his tribe talking about Skinwalkers, but didn't completely buy it. Then he moved to Wolf Lake, and has never doubted since. He was now dressed and heading out the door. It was a short walk from his house to Matthew's.  
  
Sherman had talked to Sophia before about flipping, and knew that it was the last thing she wanted, but hoped that either he or Matt could talk her into it, before it was too late.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sophia glanced up at her dad, she could tell he was worried. She could hear her dads sirens going and they were deafening. Sophia had never been in this much pain in her whole life. It felt like her bones where breaking and coming out of her skin. She had wanted so much out of life, she had wanted to leave Wolf Lake after graduating high school, but it was all over now, a Skinwalker was never allowed to leave Wolf Lake. She knew that, from talking to Mr. Blackstone that whne it came time for the flip, that he could help her, but in the end it was up to Sophia. She had to choose, life as a Skinwalker, or death. A tear rolled down her face as she realized what she was about to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt pulled into his driveway so fast that he had to slam on brakes to avoid going through his garage. He got out of truck, and as he was opening the backdoor of his SUV, he saw Sherman coming up the drive. Matt gave Sherman the keys to the house so Sherman could open the door and go ahead and get the things he would need ready. Matthew picked up Sophia and took her inside the house.  
  
"Go ahead and take upstairs to her room" said Sherman.  
  
Matthew laid Sophia on her bed, with every move her pain increased. Sherman came into the room, he was carrying a pan of warm water, and towels.  
  
"Matthew do you have rope?"  
  
"Yes,in the garage."  
  
"Ok, while I am gone, talk to her and tell her what is to happen, calm her down, that will be easier for her to change if she is calmer."  
  
Matthew knew that Sherman was right. All Sophia's life, he had gone out of his way to tell her that being a Skinwalker was bad. Now in a short time, he had to undo all the harm he had done, and tell her the good things, or she wouldn't make it through the flip.  
  
"Sophia, Sherman is going to get some rope to tie you do the bed, it is for your safety, so you don't hurt yourself during the flip. Sophia I am going to be right here with you, please calm down and relax."  
  
"Dad....I am...sorry. I..don't want ...to...be a...wolf."  
  
"Sophia you can't think like that, I have been wrong all these years, telling you how bad being a Skinwalker is, but I should have told you the good things also. Sophia I need you to let me show you the good. I need you to flip.  
  
"Dad....no...I rather....die."  
  
"Sophia, you are my little girl, you can't expect my to just wacth you die. I won't...I can't." his voice cracking as a single tear rolls down his cheek."  
  
In Matthew's heart he knew that Sophia had made up her mind and he was going to have fight hard in the next hour, or it would be up to Vivian Cates to end her suffering.  
  
**All these years of telling you that Skinwalkers are bad, may just have cost you your life. Oh Sophia, I can't live without you.**  
  
Matthew knew that Sophia was far enough along in flipping that she could hear him telepathically.And since she wasn't listening to him the other way, why not.  
  
Just then Sophia let out a ear-piercing scream. The pain increased with every minute because of Sophia' s denial of letting herself turn into what she despised most in her entire life....a wolf.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Almost every Skincrawler' s head turned in the direction of that scream. Some had heard that scream all their lives, young lives taken away at such precious ages, because their bodies weren't able to survive the flip because they didn't have the strength. That scream brought back so many memories that made the Skinwalkers in town shudder. One Skinwalker, the Alpha especially shuddered reliving the nightmare of the lives she had to end as a result of their bodies not amking it through the flip. It was only a matter of time when another soul would need rescuing,and from the sounds of that scream, tonight may be that night. Vivian Cates knew that Sophia Donner was flipping tonight. She also knew that it was impossible that Sophia would make it. First off she was a half- breed, and since it was hard for full bloods to flip, Vivian knew that Sophia couldn't. Second of all, everyone knew that Sophia despised Skinwalkers, so more than likely she was choosing to die.  
Vivian got her stuff ready to go to Matt's house. Morphine to kill the pain, and then it was up to her to break Sophia's neck. It may seem cruel but, it was even worst to let them die from the pain. She secretly hoped that by some miracle of chance, Sophia had already flipped by the time she got there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luke had just turned the corner when he heard the scream that escaped Sophia.  
  
**Why hasn't she flipped yet?**  
  
And then it hit him. She didn't want to be stuck in Wolf Lake all her life. She dreams of leaving and becoming a astronomer. They had talked about it so many times. She also didn't want to be ridiculed as the half- breed that no one wanted to be friends with. He couldn't let Sophia write her own death sentence. He wasn't about to let her go, not when he was about to risk everything for her. Not knowing what he would do when he got there, He took off running toward Sophia's house. He was only 3 blocks away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matthew heard a knock at his front door. He had been trying for the last half hour to convince Sophia to flip. He walked down the stairs, and open the front door. It was Vivian Cates.  
  
"Has she flipped?"  
  
"No...not yet."  
  
"Matt, I am sorry, but it to late for her. I need to end her suffering."  
  
"Vivian, there is no way that I am letting you kill my little girl."  
  
Matthew was determined not to lose his little girl. He went back up to Sophia's room, with Vivian right behind him. Matthew sat down on Sophia's bed.  
  
"Sophia, you can do this, give into your destiny."he said.  
  
"I will....never become....a...wolf," she screamed out in more pain." I...would...rather ...die!"  
  
Matthew looked up at Vivian.  
  
"Matthew, you know it has to be done."  
  
"Ok....do it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok you know what to do. Push little button at your left and leave review. Or e-mail me. the point is to tell me what you think. 


	3. Sophia's Choice

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Mutant X and Wolf Lake. They belong to their creators.  
  
Thank you all for your reviews,keep them coming and I will keep the chapters coming.  
  
**thoughts**  
  
Chapter 3: Sophia's Choice.  
  
Jesse stood there watching the sheriff drive away, he hoped that Sophia would be ok. There was nothing Jesse could do about it now. He decided to see if he could find a room at the motel. He got back in his car, and before he could get the motel he came to a diner and realized he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. So he decided to stop and get a sandwich. He stop his car and went in to the diner.  
There were some teenagers in the corner playing pool. He sat down at the bar, he keep his mind off Sophia.  
  
**Maybe I should have went with her. No I am in outsider, her father could take care of her. You are on vacation Kilmartin, try to stop rescuing people.**  
  
The waitress comes over.  
  
"What can I get for you?"  
  
"A ham and cheese sandwich, and a coke."  
  
"Ok, coming right up, handsome."  
  
"Thanks." said Jesse slightly blushing.  
  
Just then he heard a scream so loud, that it sent chills up his spine. Jesse wasn't the only one who heard it, all the teenagers in the corner were now silent, and whispering amongst themselves.  
  
Jesse knew that scream.....Sophia.  
  
**I have to find her. But where do I start? Surely her father can help her, I hope. But I can't just sit here and do nothing!**  
  
Jesse gets up and heads out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luke had never ran so fast in all his life. As he ran up the driveway, he could sense his mother was near.  
  
**Oh God no...please don't let me too late**  
  
Luke didn't bother to knock, he didn't have time to be polite. He opened the door and ran up the stairs to Sophia's room. He opened the door to her bedroom, as he went in he could see Mr Donner,Mr Blackstone and his mother standing over Sophia. His heart refused to beat. He could hardly breathe. His mother came over to him, "What are you doing here Luke?"  
  
"Is she...gone?"  
  
"No, not yet, I was about to inject her with the morphine when you barged in."  
  
"Mom, please don't."  
  
"Luke I have no choice, you know that after a certain amount of time there is no other way...please leave the room Luke."  
  
Ignoring his mom, he went over to Mr Donner, "Are you just going to let her kill Sophia?"  
  
"You have some nerve....Barging in here!! She told me what happened tonight. This is all your fault Luke!!!"  
  
Those words cut Luke like a knife. Mr. Donner was right, if Luke hadn't lost his cool, maybe Sophia wouldn't be going through this right now.  
  
"I'm sorry, please let me try to talk to her...maybe I can convince her to flip." said Luke.  
  
Matthew Donner was angry to say the least at Luke right now. But if there was something that Luke could say that might change Sophia's mind, then he was all for it.Matt nodded his head, and led the other two adults out of the room to let Luke and Sophia talk alone. As Matthew left he took one last look at his little girl, because he knew that if Luke couldn't talk her into flipping he would have to let Vivian break her neck. He hated Luke, but he loved his little girl more. She was 16 years old and just yesterday they were talking about what college she wanted to go to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sophia?"  
  
"Luke....what are....you doing....here?"  
  
"Sophia, please don't fight this, being a Skinwalker is the most amazing thing ever, I will show you how fun it can be."  
  
"Luke...I can't.....live here....forever."  
  
"Sophia, living in Wolf Lake for the rest of your life won't be as bad as you think, I mean....look I know you had dreams of being an astronomer, and that can still happen, you can still do that....just in Wolf Lake..not Italy."  
  
"Luke....I don't want .....to live ....as..the ....half-breed ...wolf....alone." Sophia said as a tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't enjoy being the freak, or at least that is what Presley and her friends will call her. She had enough of that before now, she could only imagine how bad it was going to be if she flipped. Then they would have a field day making her life miserable.  
  
"Sophia, I won't let anyone call you names or make fun of you. I promise!"  
  
"Luke...you say..that now..but what...is to..keep you...from breaking...that later?"  
  
"Sophia, I know I haven't protected you before, but I am promising to now, I won't let anyone talk about you, not even Presley. Please Sophia, you are my best friend, and I don't want to lose you.....I love you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Before Sophia could say anything Vivian came back in. "Luke, please leave, I need to be alone with Sophia."  
  
"Mom,please...no"  
  
"Luke it is too late for her. Her father has accepted that and it is time you do too. Please wait in the livingroom downstairs with Sherman and Matthew. When I am done with what I have to do, I will be down. Go."  
  
Luke left the room, and headed down the steps to the livingroom. He couldn't believe it, why was this happening just when he realized he loved her. As he walked into the livingroom, Mr Donner looked at him. "Luke, did you get through to her?"  
  
"No. I tried..but it didn't work...I'm sorry..you were right..it was all my fault."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
15 Minutes Elapse  
  
Vivian Cates comes into the livingroom. You could tell by the expression on her face that she had something to say and the men braced themselves to hear the bad news that they knew was coming. Matthew sat down on the arm of the couch, knowing his legs wouldn't hold out hearing that his little girl was dead. Sherman was leaning against the wall for support, and Luke was looking out the window, trying to block it all out. Luke looked at his mother when she walked in, and up until then he had hoped that Sophia had changed her mind.  
  
"My job is done, sometimes I get to help a child through it and sometimes I help a soul find it's way." she said. "But this time I had a little help."  
  
Just then a grayish-brown wolf entered the room to the seurprise of the men, who all knew the minute they saw it........Sophia was alive!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok this is were you push button at end of chapter and leave review. And there will be more chapters after this...especially if you guys like what I have done already. **HINT** Review! 


	4. The Impossible

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Mutant X or Wolf Lake. The belong to the smarter than me owners.  
  
Reviews are welcome, and e-mails are too. And I would like to take this moment to thank you all for putting up with my word program. I put spaces between my sentences and they don't stay that way when I save them to html form. Again thank you for being understanding.  
  
**thoughts**  
  
Chapter 4: The Impossible.  
  
Emma was lying there in bed. She had been thinking about what she overheard Adam and Brennan talking about earlier. They didn't see her, she sensed that they were talking about something serious, and decided to leave them alone, that was until she heard Jesse's name. She heard them talking about whether Jesse was safe in Wolf Lake. She got more worried as the night went on. A million thoughts going through her mind at once...  
  
** What if Jesse's in trouble?... No, Jesse can take care of himself... But I could feel Adam and Brennan's fear for him, it had something to do with Brennan's friend, the one who died. Maybe if I open up my senses I could get a hit off of Jesse. No I'd be open to everything else... I'd be lost in way too many emotions... but this is Jesse, my friend...**  
  
Suddenly an idea came to her head, imediately Emma threw off her covers and head out the door to Shalimar's room. She knew that Shalimar and Jesse had a connection. She would need that connection to do the impossible. And it wouldn't hurt if Brennan would be there to help her, she needed someone she could trust by her side, when she opened herself completely.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brennan was tossing and turning, he couldn't get the idea out of his mind.  
  
**Jesse might be in danger, and there is no way I can get word to him. Why did he have to insist on taking off his com-ring. Ok Mulray, you are letting your imagination get the best of you. I mean what are the odds of another wolf attack?**  
  
Finally giving up on sleep, Brennan gets up and changes into his sweats and decides to work out in the dojo for awhile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shalimar was tired, she had just come from a new nightclub, EnErGyX. She had just spent the last 3 hours trying to say no to every guy in the place, and that was hard, cause some of them were really hot.  
As she turned the corner heading to her room, she ran right into Emma and knocked Emma to the floor.  
  
" Emma! Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, no, I mean yeah I'm not hurt. But no I'm not ok." she said as Shalimar helped her back on her feet.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Jesse, I think he is in danger."  
  
Those words froze Shalimar. Jesse was like a little brother to her. Jesse had been 13 and she was 15 when he joined Mutant X. She could still remember that day....  
  
"Shalimar?"  
  
Shalimar snapped out of her trance when she heard Emma call out her name.  
  
" How is Jesse in danger, Emma?"  
  
"I am not sure I heard Adam and Brennan talking earlier about Brennan's friend, the one that died. Shalimar, he died in the same town where Jesse went on his vacation!"  
  
" Emma, what are you thinking?"  
  
" I am thinking that if I open up my senses, I might be able to get a hit off Jesse."  
  
"Emma, no, that would open you up to a bunch of emotions you might not be able to handle."  
  
"Shal, I have no choice, I mean this is Jesse we are talking about here. Will you help me?  
  
"Me? What can I do?"  
  
" I need your connection to Jesse."  
  
" Ok, what do we do."  
  
Emma seemed shocked that Shalimar gave in, until she got a hit from Shalimar. You didn't have to telepathis to know how Shalimar felt about Jesse.  
  
"Ok, I alos need your help convincing Brennan."  
  
"Ok, now that might be difficult." Shalimar said with a grin." But I live for a challenge."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brennan could tell by the way Shalimar and Emma walked into the dojo something was wrong.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?"  
  
" I need your help."said Emma.  
  
"Ok you have my full attention."  
  
" I overheard you and Adam talking earlier about Jesse, and I can still feel your fear. I want to open myself up so that I can get a hit off Jesse, to make sure he is ok."  
  
"I don't know about this Em..."  
  
" Brennan all I need from you is support. I am going to use Shal's connection with Jesse. Please Brennan, for Jesse?"  
  
"Shal, are you ok with this? I mean having someone in your head,even a friend, can be very nerve racking." asked Brennan.  
  
"Hey if I can survive Ashlocke in my head, I can definitely handle Emma. And the one we have to worry about is Emma, Brennan."  
  
"Ok, what do we have to do?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reviews please!! Next chapter is depending on it. 


	5. Emma, Brennan, Shalimar & Danger

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters of Mutant X or Wolf Lake. They belong to their smarter than me creators. The only person I own is Miranda. And the mystery man, may or may not belong to me.  
  
For anybody who didn't already know this, this story takes place in Season 2 of Mutant X and towards the end of Wolf Lake, which only had one season unfortunately.  
  
This is the first of 2 longer chapters. They are longest chapters to date, and hopefully I will get more comfortable making longer chapters. But for now, I just write what I know works for me, and practice the rest,lol.  
  
Note Shal's memory of her first meeting with Jesse, comes from another author, Goldstranger. If you like the little bit I used you should read her story Impressions.  
  
Chapter 5: Emma, Brennan, Shal & Danger.  
  
Miranda walks in to a dimly lit room. She was wearing a black short- sleeve dress. The room was very cold. It was the way he liked it. She knew he wanted to talk to her about something. Sometimes he scared her. She looked around the room, candles were lit, but not enough to give any light. There were black curtains on the windows, and that was were she found him. By the windows looking out.  
  
"There you are, I sent for you 3 hours ago." he said, sounding slightly irritated.  
  
"Sorry had a few errands to run, but I am here now."  
  
"Oh well , I guess that will have to do. I have something I need your help in doing."  
  
"Name it. You know I will do anything for you, my love."  
  
" Pick one of the others to go on a mission." he said, trying to pretend he believed her. That wasn't difficult, she was a fool, just like the others.  
  
"A mission, what kind of mission?"  
  
"Don't ask too many questions my pet. Just know that I am going to rip the Mutant X team apart."  
  
"How are you going to do that?"  
  
" I told you not to ask to many questions. But since I am in a generous mood. I am going to take away the heart of the team, and stand back and watch the little tower, that is Mutant X, fall right on top of Adam Kane's head. And in the process, break the little kitten's heart."  
  
"Oh so this is about her."  
  
"No this is about revenge!"  
  
" You and I both know it is about more than revenge. It's about Shalimar F...."  
  
Before she even got the whole name out, he slapped her across the face. " I thought I told you to never question me!"  
  
"Ok I will chose one of the others," she said has she whipped the blood that was trickling out of her busted lip." Will this person be returning?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then let it be Aaron."  
  
"Ok, send for him, and I will give him his orders."  
  
Sometimes he scared her. But the only thing more cold then his heart, was....hers. Over the past couple of months since she met him, he had been very controling. In the beginning, it wasn't like this. He was gentle, kind, and he had invited her into hid world. She met others like herself. He had asked her to help him fight against the man who had created them. She was all for it. She wanted to destroy Adam Kane. It became apparent to her in time that while she was fighting for him, he was secretly trying to get even with someone else....and that made her very angry. She loved him, and he loved her.....Shalmar Fox.

* * *

  
  
"Emma, are you sure you want to do this?" asked Shalimar. 

"Yes, I have to know whether Jesse is alright or not." 

"Ok, well me and Brennan are ready if you are."

"Ok hold up, first I didn't say I was ready. I just want to go on record here, if we do this, and it turns out Jesse is fine. I am gonna to beat him up." Brennan's out burst earned him a smile from both girls. They knew that Brennan was as worried about their young friend as they were.

"Ok Shal, I need you right here in front of me on the bed, and Brennan, need you to sit behind me on the bed, with your arms around me,"

"Oh great, me and two beautiful girls in the same bed and the only action I'm getting is a safety net, Life is not fair." Brennan said as Emma playfully jabbed in the ribs. 

"OK, Shal need you to close you eyes and think about the first time you met Jesse." 

"Ok, that should be easy..." Shalimar's words drifted into Emma's mind as the Psionic slowly opened up her mind to the emotions behind the Feral's first memory. "He was 14, I was 15. Adam took me with him when we went to pick him up. He thought having another mutant there would help ease Jesse. What it did was give me a chance to see how and where Jesse came from, gave me a chance to change his views on being a mutant... gave me the best friend I've ever had." A small smile plays on Shalimar's lips. "Unfortunately my curious feral side went snooping around the place, I got hurt. Jesse came out of this office where he had been hiding. He helped me up and phased us both through the door just in time..." 

"Ok that's good Shal, now think about a time when you were mad at Jesse." Emma let her mental walls down once again feeling the harsh emotion coming from this memory.

"Well... there was a time before you guys joined. It was just Jesse and me here at Sanctuary. We had this thing we did every weekend. We went motorcycle racing. Jesse wasn't in to it all that much and he didn't want to go, but I talked him into it. Well out of massive guilt one day he let it slip to Adam what we where doing and Adam took my keys away for a month. I didn't talk to Jesse for 2 weeks!"

"Ok this time I need you to think about a time when you were worried about Jesse." With this memory Emma was seeing everything:

"At 18 years old Jesse was still awkward about his powers, one time they were out of control and out of anger to Adam, Jesse went to see a doctor to see what was wrong with him. He didn't know at the time but the doctor he went to see was an Genome X employee. They took him, and held Jesse for months. Adam with all his contacts tried everything to get him out of that place. Those people kept him in a POD almost the entire time, the only time they let him out was so they could run tests on him, you can only imagine how bad it was for Jess. When Adam finally got his location, a friend and I went and got him out of there, he looked so weak and helpless..."

The whole time Shalimar was talking, Emma worked on opening herself up even more, trying to calm her nerves at the amount of emotions that she would be letting in as well as out. Her mental walls were about to be let down in full, reaching beyond her comfort zone. 

"Ok Shal I need you to keep going, to keep Jesse strong in your mind. Brennan, I need you to do the same, your strength is helping a lot." By using Shalimar's memory, and Brennan's strength to guide her to their missing teammate, family member, Emma was able to relieve every emotion through the words being spoken as well as the images. At times it felt as if they would swallow her whole, but she knew she couldn't quit.

"I'm right here Em, not going anywhere," Brennan said as he glanced at Shalimar, watching as her breathing grew painfully shallow, revealing that not all of the memories were of happy times, as he once thought. He knew that Shal and Jesse had been together long before he and Emma joined Mutant X. But now he knew that there bond ran deeper. 

"Ok. I'm ready." Emma says as she takes a deep breath, pushing against the stray emotions that were coming at her. It took her a while to do so. "Emma are you seeing anything yet?" says Brennan impatiently. 

"Yes... Jess is at a diner eating." 

"I'm worried about him, and he is eating. That is just great." "But... he's worried about something. A girl. " 

"A girl... he's worried about a girl, not surprising."

"Wait... Oh my God." Emma gasped against the pain that had assaulted the psionic her eyes flew open. "It wasn't supposed to happen." 

"What?" asked Shal.

"I heard a girl scream. When I opened myself up opened up, not only can I feel emotions but I can hear... feel all the pain around where Jesse is, and I heard her scream." 

"Ok, so what does that mean?"

"It means I heard her scream, while I was in Jesse's head. It means he heard it too."

"Emma, a scream could mean anything from..." Brennan began but was cut off.

"No, it's not what you think... I need to go back, Jesse was worried about something." 

"Its your call Emm."

"Ok..." Emma closed her eyes as her friends took their positions. Emma once again asked Shalimar and Brennan to hold Jesse's image strongly in their minds. She drew on that. "I can see... Jesse... sitting next to a girl... and they are laughing and talking... This is the girl I heard scream a while ago. And Jesse isn't worried anymore."

"Great, we're going out of our minds here and he's on a date."

"Wait... Something is wrong... I feel someone watching Jesse and the girl... He's jealous. But there is something more... Panic or... It is really strong. It is coming from a distance, and moving fast." 

"Can you see them?" Shalimar took in the change in Emma's breathing her feature looked as if she was in pain. 

"No, but I can try to get in their head... He is in a car, speeding... turning the curb and heading straight for... a diner. No, oh my God no. NO!!!!!" screamed Emma as her connection was violently broken.

"Emma what happened?" asked Shal and Brennan at same time. Brennan was holding Emma helping her to steady herself for the Psionic was now shaking.

"He plowed into the diner!"

"The diner that..." said Shal.

"It was same diner Jesse was in. For a second I could see through the driver's eyes. I saw the car enter the diner, and I saw the car hit Jesse." Emma was frantic as she recalled what she had just witnessed.

"What? Well is he ok?" Shalimar leaned forward looking into Emma's blue eyes. "Emma."

"No, Shal... I can't feel Jesse anymore. He's.... dead."  
  
Ok this is where you cuss me and review. Next chapter coming soon. 


	6. Sophia, Luke & Jesse

> **Disclaimer: Same as before, don't own any of the characters from Mutant X or Wolf Lake, but I wish I at least own the guys from the before mentioned shows,lol. Thanks to my friend Mari for her endless help(if you like my story you need to check her out : Goldstranger). You inspire me to write my friend.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews, it keeps me going. This is my longest chapter yet. Probably the longest one until I get more comfortable with writing. But thanks to Koalared for encouraging me to write longer chapters. Plus as you readers probably already know, I love cliffhangers. Sorry about my last one. I have 2 chapters coming up in the next week, your reviews will mean alot, see bottom if you don't believe me,lol  
  
POV: This is Jesse's point of view, kinda.  
**  
_thoughts  
_  
Chapter 6: Sophia, Luke & Jesse  
  
Matt, Sherman and Luke hadn't expected the scene that stood before them, when Vivian had came down the steps they had expected news that Sophia had died during the flip. But here the two were Sophia in her wolf form, and Vivian holding a robe in one hand, to cover Sophia for once the girl reverted back to her human form, she would be nude. They all watched as Sophia transform back from wolf form to the girl they all knew. Mrs. Cates handed Sophia the robe.  
  
" Sophia, How? When? Oh never mind, I love you." said Matthew, as he hugged his daughter close. Matthew wanted to know what changed Sophia's mind, but decided to ask later, right now he wanted to just hold her.  
  
"Love you too dad."  
  
Sophia looked around at all the faces, Mr Blackstone, was shocked to see her, but happy beyond words. And that was saying something for him. Mrs. Cates was looked happy, and relieved. Luke, was standing with his back against the wall, looking at her with the biggest grin on his face. She couldn't wait to talk to him, to talk to him about what he said, when he said he loved her.  
  
Sophia looked at her dad and smiled up at him. There were no words to describe how she felt at the moment, completely different from before the flip. She felt much stronger, confident and comfortable with who she was now. there were feelings she couldn't explain, like the urge to break out of her own skin and run wild. It was a strong urge, that made her excited about the next flip, her first run. Maybe her first run with Luke.  
  
"Well I am sure you all can understand. Sophia has been through a lot tonight, And I would like to take her out for dinner to celebrate. Alone just the two of us."  
  
"Of course we understand Matthew. We will see ourselves out. Luke come with me..."  
  
They all looked in the direction of where Luke had been standing. And nobody was more shocked then Sophia....he was gone.  
  
" Well, I guess Luke had more important things to do tonight. Come on Mr Blackstone, dinner at my house tonight? "  
  
"Never turn down free food. Sophia see you in class Monday morning."  
  
" Yes Mr. Blackstone." she said, hoping no one saw how hurt she was.  
  
"Come on Sophia. go upstairs and get dressed. How about the dinner?"  
  
"Sounds great dad. Be right back." she said as she ran up the stairs. She shut the door to her room. As she sat on her bed, and she let the tears fall. She couldn't believe he just left.  
  
_How could he just leave? I needed to talk to him. He said he loved me...  
_  
Sophia heard her dad calling her, so she mustered up all her strength and headed out the door, with one last thought.  
  
_he said he loved me. If he meant it, why did take off without talking to me. Oh forget about him....._

_

* * *

_  
Jesse was sitting at the bar trying to finish the sandwich and coke he had ordered, his mind on the girl Sophia, he'd been worried about her to no end, and had driven around trying to find her. He could still hear her screams in his head. Turning in his seat he was shocked to see the very woman walking through the door. She was fine, and was with her dad, slipping off his seat he walked over to them.  
  
"Sophia, are you OK?"  
  
"Oh hey Jesse right? Yeah I'm fine, this is kinda embarrassing, I just had food poisoning."  
  
"Food poisoning?" Jesse knew she was lying, he had had seen her eyes glowing. But she looked fine now, so he decided not to push it. After all, she didn't know him, she didn't know that he knew all about mutants like her.  
  
"Yeah, had to go the hospital and everything. Pumped my stomach. And for some reason my dad is shocked that I am hungry. Oh dad you met Jesse right? "  
  
"Well not officially. Hi I am Matthew Donner, sheriff of Wolf Lake. Where you from Jesse?"  
  
"Seattle, just here on vacation."  
  
"Well I hope you enjoy your vacation. Sophia I will order for us, see Deputy Kanin over there, I am going to tell him that I am taking tomorrow off to spend with my daughter, you go ahead and chat with Jesse. Nice meeting you, Jesse."  
  
"Nice meeting you too."  
  
"Thanks dad."  
  
Jesse and Sophia continued talking for another 20 minutes while she waited for her order to come up. It seemed as if they had known each other all their lives. The only other person Jesse got along with like this was Shalimar. Jesse wondered if it would change anything if she knew he was a mutant like her. Maybe he would tell her tomorrow.  
  
Sophia liked talking with Jesse. He was very easy to talk to, kinda like Luke on a good day. And even though Jesse was easy to talk to, she knew he would freak if he knew the truth about what really happened tonight. She wished she could understand Luke better, maybe she needed a guys perspective on this.  
  
"Hey, Jesse you mind if I ask you a question about something.....to do with a guy?"  
  
"Sure, maybe I qualify to answer." he smirked.  
  
" OK this guy told me he loved me, then ran away before we could talk about it." 

" OK, I hate these kinds of questions. Sounds like he is scared. I mean it is hard for us guys to say I love you."

"But why? "

Hey, you are asking the wrong guy. I have no idea why it is so hard it just is. I don't know maybe we are afraid the girl doesn't feel the same way. "

"OK guys are weird and I will never understand them."

Jesse just smiled, he hated trying to explain guys to girls. Especially when he was having the same problem in his life. He was in love, and didn't have the nerve to tell the girl. Maybe someday when their lives weren't so hectic, they could sit down and talk. Maybe then he could tell her, that he loved her.

* * *

Luke had been so sure of what he was doing earlier, when he ran to Sophia's house to save her life. He didn't know that he was going to tell her he loved her. It was funny he didn't know himself, until he blurted it out. Now he was walking down the street, to where he didn't know. He just needed to think about what had happened, to clear his head.  
Before he knew it he was in town walking along the store fronts. He was passing in front of the diner when he saw Sophia, talking and laughing with another guy! Luke's heart sunk. This is what you get Cates. That is what you get for putting you heart out there to get stomped on.  
Before Luke knew what happened next a car came out of nowhere and crashed into the diner.

* * *

"It is done!" 

"Your plan worked?"

"Of course it did, you act surprised."

"Of course not, my love, proud, is more like it."

"Well, Miranda, if you like this part of the plan you will love the next."

"Oh, well...don't keep in suspense tell me."

"You have no patience my pet. But I am in a great mood tonight. So I will tell you.More members of Mutant X will fall before I am done."

"Who?"

"You will find out soon enough."

* * *

Luke barely missed getting hit himself. There was smoke and fire spreading fast in the dinner. He ran into the diner to find Sophia.The smoke was so thick he could barely see his hand in front of his face. So he concentrated on changing his sight. His eyes were the way to do so, he could feel them shifting slightly, changing to adjust so that it would accommodate his sense of sight and sound. He could now sense the body heat . He found Sophia and picked her up in his arms and carried her out. She was bleeding from a gash on her forehead. She was unconscious, but breathing. He laid her on the ground. A lot of people were helping get survivors from the diner, some were able to walk out on their own. Luke looked up to see Matthew Donner being helped out by someone else who was walking over to were Sophia was. 

"Is Sophia OK?" Tyler Creed asked.  
  
"I think so, how about him?" said Luke.  
  
"He will be. Just got the wind knocked out of him."  
  
"Did you see anybody else in there?"  
  
" Yeah, lots of people, you mean anyone in particular?"  
  
"Some guy, he was talking to Sophia, just before the crash.."  
  
"Well whoever he was, you don't have to worry about him anymore."

"I wasn't worried, go look and see if you see anybody else in there."

"Luke, all the survivors have been rescued. If this guy is in there, he is dead."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Luke, use your head, I didn't sense any body heat. Luke you know what that means."  
  
But there was something Luke couldn't get off his mind. You would think nothing would shock him, after all who would believe he could change into a wolf, well people outside of Wolf Lake anyway. But Luke was prepared for what he saw that night. It would keep him up all night. He had seen the car go into the diner, he saw the guy push Sophia out of the way, but then Luke could swear he saw the car go right through him. And if Luke was right, which he wasn't ready to admit he was, then what happened to the guy?

**So, is alive or not? Your reviews hold the answers.**


	7. Aftermath

> **Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever owned Mutant X or Wolf Lake. I do however have a major crush on all the guys on these shows, lol. So far the only characters I own are Max, Miranda, and of course Aaron Michael(a.k.a see below, not ruining surprise,lol)  
  
This chapter starts the night the MX team find out Jesse is dead, and like I said in my last chapter, it will be up to you readers to tell me what you want. So does Jesse live or die?? And please review, it helps me alot!!**

_thoughts_  
  
**Chapter 7: Aftermath  
**  
Shalimar was still in shock over what had taken place tonight. She was laying in bed going over and over it in her mind.  
  
_ This can't be happening. Of all the stupid things... Jesse dies while on vacation. This can't be real, I must be dreaming. Yes I am dreaming that's it. I will just close my eyes, and when I open them, it'll be over...Oh God no, Jesse..._ Shalimar's thoughts caused her tears to start falling again. 

Brennan was in the dojo; the walls had scorch marks to show for the sparks that had escaped his fingers during his venting. He had been there for the last 3 hours just pounding the bag, and breaking everything in sight from the tables that held the small weights to the locker door. Jesse had been the closest thing he had to a brother and now he was gone. The younger man had proved to be a good partner whom always had his back in a fight during missions. A great friend since he had been asked to join the team that had become his family. Nothing made any sense to him right now, but the more he thought about it, the angrier he got. Emma was in kitchen trying to make some Chamomile tea; maybe it would help her sleep. A million thoughts were running through her head.  
  
_ Why? It's bad enough that I had to loose him tonight. Why, why did I have to watch it? Why did I insist on wanting to know? I saw him die tonight. I saw Jesse die tonight and there was nothing I could do about it. I wish I could have sent some sort of sign before... I could have... Should have done something._ Her last thought before she threw the cup of tea across the kitchen, missing Adam by mere inches as he walked into the room.  
  
"Adam! Are you OK?"  
  
"Yes, it's a good thing your aim is a bit off... Emma what is wrong?"  
  
"Adam, its Jesse.... he's... Dead."  
  
"What?...Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I saw it happen. I took a chance, and opened up. I saw... He was hit by a car... I couldn't feel him anymore..." she said as she started to cry. Finally letting it out, she had tried to be stronger, but it was no use. Her own grief on top of the others was just too much. Adam walked over and pulled Emma closer to him. He knew that with this news his children would be grieving, but for her it would be worse. He had to be strong for her, the down side for Tel-Em-paths, the closer they were to people, the more powerful the connection.

* * *

Later that night, Adam was sitting at the computer trying to find out what happened to Jesse exactly. He found the report of the crash that night, it was said that 13 people were killed, scanning the report he checked the list of casualties, heart pounding away in his chest as number 12 made the pounding worse, he could swear his heart had jumped into his throat, 'Jesse Kilmartin'. He looked for information on the driver of the car, Emma had told him, that while she was getting a hit off him, she could feel that he was dangerous, but also that he was in trouble somehow. Looking at the computer screen, he couldn't believe his eyes when the name of the driver popped up on screen, Aaron Michaels. He had been searching the last 6 months for this new mutant.  
  
Adam went on reading. Aaron, was alive and in a hospital at Wolf Lake. He considered sending in someone to grab Aaron, he wouldn't dare ask his team to go rescue the man who killed Jesse. They weren't in any condition to do anything objective at the moment. So he called some of his old contacts. Adam had to get Aaron back into the underground before Ashlocke could find him. Ashlocke had been looking for Aaron ever since he got out of that damn pod. It was Aaron, who had turned Ashlocke in, so they could put him in a pod in the first place. 

Of course Aaron wasn't his real name, Adam had put him in the underground with a different name, but 6 months ago, right after Ashlocke was released from his pod, Aaron disappeared, and that was the last Adam heard of him, till now.Michael just had to go after Ashlocke, stupid kid. He was angry with Ashlocke for killing Michael's parents, I just hope I can get to him, before Ashlocke realizes who Aaron is and kills him.

* * *

Shalimar was tired and stiff all over sleep hadn't been kind enough to come to her. She slid off her bed and went to the kitchen for some warm milk. The feral knew it wouldn't help, but she felt like she was powerless, and that was a feeling Shalimar Fox wasn't used too. Mechanically she poured a glass of milk, and put it in the microwave. Her mind was drifting already as it brought forth the memory when Jesse first found out she was a feral:  
  
_ "Hey Jess, I going to heat up some milk, you want some?"  
  
"Milk? What do I look like, a cat?"  
  
Her and Adam both started laughing. Jesse looked so puzzled; it took longer for her to regain composure. "Jesse, I am a feral, which means, I am a very wild, cat."  
  
"Oh, I...OK, so let me get this right, next time... I can't find you...I should say here kitty kitty?"  
  
Adam started laughing as a young Shal started chasing Jesse throughout Sanctuary.  
  
_ The microwave beeped indicating the timer had stopped, pulling out the mug Shalimar couldn't help but laugh. She took her milk and went to sit in front of the computer; maybe if she lost herself in something, she wouldn't have to think so much about how much she missed Jesse. She realized the computer was already on, and was shocked to realize it was on a news story about the accident.  
  
_ Adam must be back. Why didn't he come to talk to me? He probably just needs time, to deal with his own emotions. What the.... the driver is alive. Not for long he isn't!!_  
  
Shalimar ran out of the lab, and ran for the hanger. She wasn't thinking about what she was going to do when she got there, but she was headed for Wolf Lake. She ran into the helix, and set the coordinates, and opened the hanger doors. She was off, and the only thing on her mind...revenge!!!

* * *

It had taken him longer than he thought to get someone to go in and get Michael( Aaron). But he found someone he thought he could trust. She had never let him down, and had no doubt that she would succeed this time. He had had to promise as usual, not to tell the others about her or whom she works for. He didn't want the others to find out about her, or what she was doing tonight, saving the life of the man who killed Jesse. He just hoped that Ashlocke hadn't found out yet.

It took less than an hour for Shal to get to Wolf Lake. She set the Helix down right on top of the hospital. She didn't bother cloaking the Helix; she lowered the bay door and walked out. She had to look calm, or it would draw attention to her, and she didn't need that. She walked down the stairs, and came to a door, opened it and walked down the hallway. She got in he elevator, and went to the first floor. She stepped out of the elevator, and walked over to the nurses' station.  
  
"Excuse me, I am looking for a patient by the name of Aaron Michaels. Could you please tell me where his room is?"  
  
"Sure, he is at the end of the hall here, in Trauma Room 3."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
As she walked away, Shal said under her breath, " and going on a one way trip to the morgue!"

* * *

"Gabriel, we have a problem."  
  
"Not right now. I want to savor my victory over Mutant X, a little longer."  
  
"It's about Aaron." says Miranda.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Well, I checked and he lived. If he talks, he might reveal that you sent him, and Mutant X will know you where behind this. But there is more, it appears Aaron wasn't who he said he was."  
  
"OK, first he won't tell, and if he does, who cares. Second, nobody is who he or she says they are. But I'm in a good mood and will humor you, who is he?"  
  
" He is on your list of mutants to look for........Michael Aaron."  
  
"WHAT!! He was right under my nose this whole time? "  
  
"Who is he? What did he do to you?"  
  
"He is the one who trapped me in that pod. He also happens to be my." His voice is bitter but calm. "Brother...Michael Aaron Ashlocke." 

"What do you want done Gabriel?"

"Bring him to me, alive!!"

Are you sure my love? It would be an honor to kill him for you."

"Yes, Miranda, I am sure you would, but he is all mine!"

"I can send one of the Links to Wolf Lake to bring him in."

"No, someone there owes me a favor, I get him to bring in Michael."

* * *

A woman dressed in black leather walked into the hospital. She was surprised to hear from Adam tonight. But as long as she was helping him, he was helping her, so it worked for her. She didn't have to ask where Michael was, she already knew, the Dominion had told her everything before she left. It is her only rule: never go into a place, with out knowing what you are getting into, and where the exits were. Nice rule, now if only the Dominion would follow it. She headed down the hall towards Michaels room . According to the Dominion, there shouldn't be any trouble...yeah right.

He had only met Gabriel Ashlocke once, and did what Ashlocke wanted because Ashlocke had saved his life once.

**Flash back to his meeting Ashlocke........**

It was when Tyler was a kid, he was running around in wolf form just outside Wolf Lake, a big no no, even then, but he was a rebel, he knew rules were for losers. Anyway he came upon a man in his backyard. The man acting on instinct, picked up a stick and threw it at Tyler. Before Tyler knew what happened another boy was standing between him, and the man. He had caught the stick in his hand. He threw the stick down on the ground and threw something Tyler couldn't see clearly at the man. The man fell to the ground, dead!

"It's OK, I won't hurt you. Bet you are wondering why I just saved you, huh? It's cause I know who you are, you can change in front of me, Tyler."

"How do you know me?"Tyler asked as he shifted out from being a wolf. He stood behind a bush to hide his nakedness.

"I read people very well, what can I say."

"Why did you save me, why did you kill him?"

"I have been looking for an excuse for killing him for years.And now you owe me."

"What do I have to do?"

"I don't know yet, I'll let you know."

"You didn't tell me your name."

"Just call me Gabe, all my friends do."

** Flash back to the present....**

Tyler Creed was at the hospital waiting to take Luke home, it was the least he could do, Tyler was after all married to Luke's sister,and the man who killed Luke's father. But of course Luke had no idea about that, no one did,especially Vivian Cates. She might have suspected him, but it never showed. It did however end their lust affair. Tyler had killed the old man so he could be the new Alpha male in the pack, but Vivian decided she could lead the pack all by herself. Tyler's thought process was interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Tyler, I need a favor."

"Took you long enough to ask."

"Yeah, well took me awhile to find something that only you could do."

"Name it."

"I need you to kill someone."

"Is that all?"

"No, I want you to tell him who sent you too. He is at the hospital in Wolf Lake, Trauma Room 3.His name is Aaron Michaels."

"Well you are in luck, I am already at the hospital. Consider it done."

"Good, call me when it is done."

"I don't know your number."

"Tyler, just hit redial genius."

"No problem." he said has he hung up.

All he had to do was go to the end of the hall and kill Aaron Michaels, he didn't mind killing so much, he had done it before to protect his existence. He didn't know what this guy had done to make Ashlocke mad, but then again, he didn't need to know.

* * *

Shalimar was so angry she couldn't hardly see straight. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute. Her head felt like it would explode at any minute.She had thought it all out in the Helix and changed her mind several times. She kept wondering what Jesse would think if he knew what she was about to do. She knew the answer to that, she just didn't want to hear it. Then again, if Emma was right, this guy was in trouble, and forced to do what he did. _But in that case, I need to find out who was behind this, so I just scare him until telling me who he works for, and then maybe I might just let him live.  
_  
She entered Aaron's room, she saw him standing, ready to leave. In all her anger she didn't realize she wasn't alone. She came to her senses real fast, when she was hit from behind. Shalimar looked up to see who hit her, the woman was wearing black leather.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"For being in right place at the wrong time."  
  
"Who are you?"

"None of your business, right now, all you need to know, is I am on your side, whether you like it or not."

"Why are you here?"  
  
"To do this," as she flashed light in Shalimar's eyes, causing her to go temporarily blind. It took about 10 seconds for Shal to recover her sight. But when she did, what she saw shocked her. The woman, and Aaron were..gone. No she didn't come this far, to lose him. Not after what he did to Jesse. She went out in the hall, she could still smell the woman. Shal started following the scent.  
  
Tyler was coming around the corner when he saw the blonde girl go in the room where he was headed. He keep moving towards the room though. As he was about to enter the room, he saw another woman flash light into the blonde's eyes. But what he saw next, really shocked him. The leather-clad chick, took Aaron by the hand, and disappeared with him. But he could still smell her, so he changed his sight so that he could see there body heat and then he could see her and Aaron running down the hall, and out the double-doors. As much as he was shocked, he had orders to complete, so he took off running after them.  
It wasn't before long, that he realized he wasn't the only one looking for them, he could sense another animal. He looked around to see the blonde coming up right behind him. Shalimar could feel the wolf in Tyler, but she ignored it.

"You after Aaron?  
  
"Yeah you?"  
  
"Why do you want him?"

"He pissed off a friend, why do you want him?"

"Answers,and depending on his answers, revenge!"  
  
"OK, let work together than, you can have him first and then if there is anything left, that is, he's mine."  
  
Tyler didn't care who killed Aaron, just along as he got to tell Ashlocke it was done. He was also a little impressed by this woman, she wanted take on Aaron all by herself. And as much as he wanted to know more about her, he would have to wait. They both ran after Aaron and the mystery woman.  
  
Tyler's cell phone rang, he stopped to answer it. Shal ran on with out him.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Is he dead yet?" asked Ashlocke.  
  
"No, not yet. Someone showed up at the hospital, and got him out, just before I got there. I am a little busy right now chasing them right now, you mind if I call you back?" said Tyler sounding sarcastic.  
  
"Why not just change into a wolf, and just go after him?"  
  
"Cause at the moment I am not alone."  
  
"Who is with you."  
  
"Someone who might just want Aaron dead more than you."  
  
"Who? Tyler don't mess with me tonight."  
  
"I don't know who she is, some blonde."  
  
" Blonde, wait a minute, does her eyes glow?"  
  
"Yes, how did you know?"  
  
"Never mind about that, change of plans for you. You bring me the girl."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Just do it."  
  
"OK, I will . Where are you anyway?"

"Seattle, when you have the girl, call me back. I will make sure you find your way here."

"OK, consider it done."  
  
"Good, and Tyler, when you are done bringing her in, keep looking for Aaron, and kill him! And kill anyone who gets in your way."  
  
Shal stopped and tried to pick-up the scent. She didn't smell anything.She went back to Tyler.

"I lost their scent."  
  
"This way", said Tyler as he came up beside her. "I can feel it."  
  
Shalimar was too angry and just plain tired to argue. They both took off running. Just as they made it to the alleyway behind the hospital, they were both blinded again.  
  
"Don't you two ever stop?"  
  
"No, not when you have something I want." said Shal as she was trying to recover her eyesight again, this time it hurt worse, cause she was in feral- mode.  
  
"Well, this is one toy you can't have to play with, kitten."  
  
Shalimar let all the anger she was holding in loose. She jumped at the woman, throwing her to the ground. The woman wasn't going to take it, she kneed Shal in the ribs, causing Shal to fall on her side. Just as Shal was about to get up the woman kicked her in the back of the head, knocking her unconscious.

Shal awoke to Tyler gently slapping her face.

"What happened?...where am I?...who are you?"

"You got hit on the head. You are safe, and at a friend's house."

Shalimar's head still hurt. She started looking around, it was cold, dark. The man was leaving her."Hey wait, where you going?"

"My job isn't done yet, get some rest."

She tried to get up, that is when she realized her hands and ankles where chained to a wall.

* * *

**OK, this is where you hit the button and review. This is kinda a cliffhanger, apparently it all I know how to do,lol. But if it keeps you guys coming back, then it ain't all that bad,lol.** ** I don't want to overdue it and make you guys mad.OK, I am a little unsure of how my cliffhangers are being received, if I do it too much, just right, or not enough, so when you review please let me know what you think, thanks in advance for advice, and review.**


	8. A Pod Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Mutant X or Wolf Lake, and I can prove it, I AM BROKE!!lol. I do however own, Miranda, Max, and Aaron Michaels(aka, Michael Aaron Ashlocke).  
  
I have decided Jesse's fate, and no I am not telling. But I promise you won't be disappointed, at least I hope not. But until then, here is something to keep you happy and coming back for more, I hope.**  
  
_thoughts  
_  
**Chapter 8: A Pod Life.**  
  
Brennan was lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling. He had spent the last 3 hours punching the stupid punching bag, and all he had to show for it was some bruised knuckles. All his muscles where aching, but nothing compared to the ache he felt in his heart. Jesse had been more than his friend, he had been his brother, in every sense of the word. Brennan wanted to go to Emma and comfort her, but knew he would do more harm than good right now, cause she would feel everything he was feeling, on top of what she was feeling.  
Brennan thought he heard Shalimar go out about an hour ago, he knew that she was hurting more than any of them. Giving up sleep, he got up and went over to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of black jeans, and a black shirt, he immediately recognized the shirt as the one Jesse gave him last year for his birthday. It was black with lighting on the front. Brennan finally gave into what he had held in all night, as he sat down on his bed, tears fell from his eyes for his fallen brother.

* * *

Emma walked into the kitchen, she had managed to sleep for about an hour. Even chamomile tea couldn't calm her down tonight. She looked over at the coffee pot, and decided against making coffee, cause the last thing anyone here needed was caffeine. She thought of making a pot of tea instead, so she took 6 chamomile tea bags and put it in the coffeemaker, put water in and turn the coffeemaker on. She decided to surf the Internet while she was waiting for the tea to get done.  
As she walked over closer to the computers, she could see Adam sleeping by one of them. What she felt coming from him, almost took her breathe away.  
  
_Why does he feel that way? It wasn't his fault...  
_  
Emma's thoughts were interrupted when she noticed what he was looking at on the computer.  
  
_Why is he looking at that? Poor Adam, he has to know everything about how Jesse died. But looking up the guy who caused the accident, what for? Wait a minute, why is trying to find a safe house for him?  
_  
Emma's head was racing, her anger rising higher than she knew possible.  
  
_I need Bren and Shal, together we can find out what Adam is up to._

_  
_  
As Emma knocked on Brennan's door, she could hear him shuffling around in his room.  
  
"Brennan, you awake?"  
  
"Yeah, give me a minute though, I'm not dressed yet."  
  
Emma knew he was lying, but didn't push it.  
  
"Brennan, we have a problem." Emma said, as she entered the room, and immediately wish she hadn't.  
  
"Emma, did it take you all night to figure that out. Emma you don't have to be psionic to realize we have a problem. You know what I am too mad to deal with you right now, so if you don't mind, get out!" and as he seen the tears well up in her eyes, he pulled her close, "I'm sorry Em."  
  
"Brennan I'm sorry I didn't mean it the way it came out." she said as she pulled away from Brennan's embrace. "It's Adam .... he is trying to find a safe house for the driver of the car."  
  
"No, he isn't, cause I am going to kill him first!"  
  
Emma tried in vain to catch Brennan as he walked out of his room and headed straight for Adam.

* * *

Adam was now awake in front of the computer, talking on his cell phone. Brennan slowed down and pushed Emma who was behind him against the wall, so Adam wouldn't know they were there listening  
  
**Adam on cell phone...  
**  
"Did you get him?... Good, I need for you to take him to the safe house we talked about earlier... Yeah, OK, I will send the info to you GPS tracker. You will have no problem finding this place." Adam pauses in mid conversation looking a bit confused. "No, I didn't send anyone, she did what? Where is she now?"  
  
"OK, no you did right thing, your assignment was to get Aaron to safety. I will find her using her com ring. Thanks for all your help. As soon as I get a hit on Leo, I will be sure to let you know." Adam said as he closed his cell phone. He took off his glasses and rubbed between his eyes. He had a headache that just wouldn't go away. His head snapped up just as he heard a scream from Emma.  
  
"Brennan don't!!" But it was too late. All the anger Brennan had built up, had finally found a target, unfortunately it was Adam. Brennan stormed over to Adam and punched him, knocking Adam to the floor. "Traitor!" he screamed raising his fist to hit him once more.  
  
"BRENNAN!!! STOP!" said Emma as she grabbed Brennan trying to prevent him from doing anything else he would regret later. "At least let him answer Brennan."  
  
"OK, Adam why are you helping the guy who killed Jesse! Come on, give me a reason, no you know what you can't!" He yelled. As he drew back his hand to throw some voltage Adam's way, Emma step in front of him, and imagined him calming down, and pushed the thought out, and to Brennan.  
  
"Adam are you OK?" she said as she knelt down next to Adam, keeping an eye on Brennan, who was leaning against the computer desk, rubbing his head like he was trying to fight the emotion Emma planted in his head.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be OK. What got into him?"  
  
"I noticed earlier when I came through that you were trying to find a safe house for the driver of the car. I told Brennan, I could've talked to you first, so I could hear you side, but I guess I was mad as well."  
  
"It's understandable Emma. I didn't want to involve you or the others in this, precisely for this reason," he said as he walked over to the kitchen- counter and picked up a dishcloth and walked over to the refrigerator- freezer and got some ice to place on his eye.  
  
"Adam, you are going to have to tell us, everything if you expect us to understand."  
  
"Can he hear and understand everything I am saying in that state?"  
  
"Hold on," as she walked over to Brennan and teleblasted him again. This time releasing him from the calm feeling. And put him back to the way he was, but less angry.  
  
"Emma, if you ever do that to me again, I swear..."  
  
"OK, promise I will never do that again, Adam was just about to tell us why he is helping the driver."  
  
"Well, it better be good, or you might have to break your promise," he said with an attempt to smile. "OK, Adam, let's hear it."  
  
"The driver, Aaron Michael, is a mutant, I met him years back when I was still with Genomex. He was one of the first kids I worked on. Actually the only reason I was working on him, was to help save his brother. Aaron was 13 at the time, good kid. His parents begged me not to mess him up the way I had their first son. And I didn't, but by the time I figured out how to fix his brother, it was too late."  
  
"You mean his brother died?" asked Emma. She was sensing a deep regret in Adam, guilt even.  
  
"No. The boy lived. But he became so uncontrollable than after he had done the unthinkable, he ran away. Aaron lured him back. We ended up having to put him in a pod. It was only supposed to be till we found a cure though, but days turned in weeks and weeks to months, and months to years, 25 years to be exact."  
  
"25 years! When you screw up, you really screw up don't you Adam." said Brennan. "Did he ever get out of that pod, or did he die there?"  
  
"Well I found the cure to heal him, so yeah I let him out. But before I could give him the cure, he ran away again. This time with revenge on his mind. Revenge against me, Eckhart, and his brother, Michael."

"You mean Aaron?" asked Brennan.

"No, Aaron is the name I changed his too to protect him from his brother."

"OK, So what happened then?"

"That was when I rushed to find Aaron and place him in a safe house. He disappeared 3 weeks after I placed him in a new life. Up till now I thought his brother had found him."  
  
"OK, you said his brother did the unthinkable. What did he do, Adam?" asked Emma.  
  
"His brother killed their parents."  
  
"How long ago was it that you let his brother out of the pod? I mean how dangerous is this guy?" asked Brennan.  
  
"Well, it was about 6 months ago, Brennan, I just told you that he killed his parents, that should tell you how dangerous and uncaring he is," said Adam, still slightly miffed at the incident earlier with Brennan.  
  
"What a minute, 6 months ago....Ashlocke!"  
  
"Yeah, Ashlocke."  
  
While Adam and Brennan continued to talk Adam, took a look at the computer to see what she could find out about Aaron/Michael. As she looked at the screen that Adam was looking at before Brennan attacked him, she was shocked to by what she saw.  
  
"Adam? Is this right?"  
  
"What Emma?" asked Adam, as he and Brennan moved over to where Emma was.  
  
"According to this, for the last 4 months, Aaron was a Link."  
  
"What?? For someone who tried to so-called hide from Ashlocke, sure sounds he finally embraced his brother's evil." said Brennan.  
  
"Quite the opposite actually," said Adam, " as he brought up a picture of Aaron, and a picture of Michael from when he was 13. The two people were nothing like he other." The picture on the right is Michael when he was 13, and the picture on the left, was Michael 6 months ago, just before he went into hiding. Because of his mutant DNA, he is able to change his appearance at will. He is Molecular, with DNA very similar to Jesse's, which is why he survived the crash." he stopped at that moment, but it was too late , he had already inflicted the pain. With tears in her eyes, Emma left the room. Adam makes a move to go after her, Brennan stops him.  
  
"Adam, haven't you already done enough? I'll go after her, you keep trying to right your wrongs."

* * *

**Meanwhile somewhere in Seattle...**  
  
For the last 3 hours,Shalimar had in vain tried to get free from the chains that bound her hands and feet to the wall. She was shackled to the wall. She looked around, all she could see was brick walls, and a dirt floor. It was about 20 ft by 30 ft room. It was cold, and damp. It had a smell, one knew all to well ...blood. Old blood, she could only guess she was in an old dungeon.  
She had tried with all her strength to pull herself free. Jesse could've broke these chains with no problem...  
  
_But Jesse isn't coming to save me this time. OK, get those thoughts out of your head. What is going on? Why am I here? Why is Tyler doing this to me, I just met the jerk today. Could this get any worse?_ Her train of thought broken by the sound of the door opening.  
  
"Well, what do we have here?" a man's voice said. Shal would know that voice anywhere.

"Ashlocke!"  
  
"Ah. You remembered me, I'm touched."  
  
"Cut the bull, what are you going to do with me?"  
  
"You will find out soon enough. But I promise, you won't be disappointed. But before I get to the fun part, I thought you might be hungry."  
  
"I would rather starve, than eat anything you gave to me."  
  
"Well that is your choice, but if you change your mind." Gabe said as a woman entered the room, carrying a covered metal tray. She was followed by a man carrying a folding table and chair. The man put the table and chair up, and the woman stood glaring at Shalimar. Ashlocke walked over to Shalimar and whispered to her, "When I leave, your chains will be released from the wall. But don't bother trying to escape, cause we both know Jesse isn't coming to help you this time."  
  
"You miserable excuse for a man. I will get free, and when I do ....wait how do you know about Jesse?" she asked, but the look in his eyes told her everything. But before she could say anything more, Miranda interrupted her.  
  
"Gabriel we have everything set up," said Miranda. "Will there be anything else?"  
  
"Cute, looks you have a new puppet, Ashlocke," said Shalimar.  
  
Shalimar immediately braced herself the wall in fear as Miranda formed a fireball in her hands and threw it all Shalimar. Ashlocke quickly stepped between the fireball, and Shalimar, and put up a blue wall between the two, and pushed the fireball back at Miranda, causing her to fly backwards hitting the wall behind her hard.  
  
"Pick her up, and take her the other room." Ashlocke told the guy, who without question did as he was told. He picked up Miranda and carried her unconscious  
  
"I'll be back later, Shalimar. I suggest you eat, it might be your last for awhile." he said as he left the room.  
  
As soon as the door shut, Shalimar chains opened, dropping her to the ground. She picked herself up, feeling kind of dizzy. The fall hadn't helped her headache at all. She picked up the lid of the covered tray, she was shocked to realize that Ashlocke had remembered all her favorites. She was hungry, she realized that she hadn't eaten since lunch the day before. At least she thought it was the day before. She sat down, and couldn't help but wonder why he had went to all this trouble for her. She took a sip of the milk, and realized it was still warm. She tentatively started to eat.  
It was very dim in the room, so she turned to feral-mode to look around. It was then that she realized she wasn't alone in the room. She could see another body hanging from the wall with shackles. The man was covered in blood and bruises. Shal walked over to him.  
  
"Hey, wake up."  
  
"Uh, please no more."  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you." she said quietly as she walked back over to the table and picked up her plate and brought it over to the man, and picked up a piece of the steak, and held it out where he could eat it. "Here, eat this."  
  
"Food!" he said as he gratefully took the piece of steak in his mouth. "Thank you, I haven't eaten in days." he said as she fed him another piece.  
  
"Wait I have some milk too."  
  
"Milk, what do I look like a cat? Oh never mind, I'll take it!"  
  
Shalimar stopped in her tracks, "What did you say?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Something about not being a cat."  
  
"I'm sorry, it was a joke. I joke when I am frustrated."  
  
"No, it's OK. It's just that a friend of mine used to say the same thing."  
  
"Sounds like I would like the guy."  
  
"Yeah, you would."  
  
"So where is he now?"  
  
"He died yesterday."  
  
"Oh, I ..I'm sorry."  
  
"So, what did you do to piss off Ashlocke?"  
  
"Ashlocke? So that's his name. I don't know really, all I remember is waking up shackled to this wall. Everything before that I don't remember. The girl calls it amnesia."  
  
"Sorry, how long have you been here?"  
  
"Well, I can't be sure exactly, a day or two."  
  
"Well, we won't be here much longer, I have friends who will find me, and when they do, I will take you with me, I promise." she said as she lifted up another piece of steak, and put it in his mouth.  
  
"Thanks."

* * *

The woman laying on the bed was just coming to. She sat up, and closed her eyes, willing the room to stop spinning. " So nice of you to finally wake up."  
  
"Gabe, is that you?" as she opened her eyes and focused on a shadowy figure against the wall.  
  
"Yes, just calming waiting for you to wake up, so I could asked you a question. What were you thinking back there!"  
  
"What do mean what was I thinking, what were you thinking, feeding her all that food, and being all nice to her and stuff."  
  
"You don't question me!! Do you understand?"  
  
"No, I don't understand. Why did you let her call me a puppet?"  
  
"Because you are." as he waved his arm, and in came Tyler. "Take her away!"  
  
"No problem, and Gabe you will be happy to know, that I have found Aaron, and as soon as I finish with her, I will go retrieve him."  
  
"Very good Tyler, now this is how a loyal friend should act Miranda. Oh, before you go, is everything ready for my new friends, Tyler ?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Good."

* * *

Shal and her new friend had finished eating. "So what do I call you anyway?"  
  
"Well, I can't remember my name so, you make up one."  
  
"How about Chris?"  
  
"OK, and your name is?"  
  
"Shal."  
  
Just then the door opened again. A man stepped through the door and before Shalimar could do anything, he hit her with a psionic blast. Shalimar fell to the ground. When she regained consciousness, she was laying on her back in a very bright room. Something like glass was hanging over her head, and as she looked around, she realized it was ....a pod!  
  
"Ashlocke! Get me out of here!"  
  
"Not until you experience what I went through."  
  
"You can't be serious."  
  
"Hey look at the bright side, at least you won't be alone."  
  
At that, Shal looked around and saw 5 more pods. 1 had another person in it. She recognized the clothes as those that Chris was wearing before.  
  
"Chris, what did he do to you, you monster."

"I am not a monster, and why did you call him Chris?"  
  
"Cause he can't remember his name, so I gave him one. Why?"  
  
"Oh, I get it. It was to dark down there, you weren't able to see his face. You might want to look, cause it will be awhile before you see it again."  
  
Shalimar lifted up her head, looking at the blue jeans and white T- Shirt, both covered in dry blood. She shifted a little so she could his face.  
  
"It can't be ......JESSE!"  
  
"Oh, what a nice family reunion, see you in 25 years Shalimar." said Ashlocke as he walked toward the door, turning off the light. A gas started filling the pod, slowly putting her to sleep.  
  
"DON'T!! You ..can't ...leave him ..in there............."  
  
**Oh, I am so evil, leaving you all hanging like this. But at least you know if Jesse is alive or dead. Thanks to Aniki19 and Feline-Feral for your votes. They were the only votes, so if you don't like Jesse being alive, next time I ask for a vote, Vote! Lol.  
  
I am very lucky right now, cause I see the end of my story nearing, and I promise, you aren't expecting it.**


	9. Revelations Revealed

**Disclaimer: See other chapter's. OC's are Max, Miranda, Aaron(Michael Ashlocke), and Bryce. And here I use the actual name of Luke father, Willard Cates. Not many writers on do this, they just call him the alpha male.  
  
Small correction: Luke's friend's are called the Hill kids, not the Lake kids.  
  
Also to MX fans, if you have never seen Wolf Lake, please check out some of the fanfiction on this sight, cause if you have never seen the show, my story may or may not make sense. I tried to blend the two shows, and hope I did it well.  
  
Also. Aniki19, The story isn't really about Jesse, so he can't be in every chapter, unfortunately,lol. But I hope you like the story as it unfolds.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
I can only hope I still have readers. I have tried my best to provide entertainment and action, and not lose the characters themselves. I have enjoyed your reviews, and I hope to write more stories for I have learned I can't please everyone, but as long as I am writing a decent story and willing to learn and grow as a writer, I can at least please some of you, I hope.  
  
With that said here are my last few chapter's of Wolf Crossing.  
  
Chapter 9: Revelations.  
**  
When Emma awoke, she quickly realized she wasn't alone. She had fallen asleep in Brennan's arms. He had finally fallen asleep himself. She moved slowly so not to wake him. She was very quiet as she left the room, shutting the door behind her. Her cell phone started to ring just as she got the door shut. She was quick to answer it. "Hello .....Oh, Hi Megan, how are y ..... he what? Are you OK? Did you tell him? No, don't worry about it, you did the right thing, I will find a way to deal with the problem. Take care, bye."  
  
_How did he find me after all this time? Adam promised me, that I would be safe here, that he would take care of everything ....how did Bryce find me? The last time I saw him, he said he would kill me. I need to talk to Shalimar and Brennan later. Not sure I can trust Adam right now._ she thought as she walked down the hall and out towards the computers where Adam was still sitting.  
  
"Morning Adam."  
  
"Emma, I hope you got some sleep."  
  
"I did." as she noticed the milk sitting by the computer. "Is Shal back yet?"  
  
"No, not yet. She went after Aaron, but I have no idea where she is now."  
  
"Have you tried her com-ring?"  
  
"Wouldn't do any good," he said as he pointed to the ring in the coffee table behind Emma.  
  
"Adam, she'll be OK. She just needs time to come to grips with what has happened." she said as she picked up the glass of milk to take it to the sink. As soon as she picked up the glass, she was hit with images  
  
_Shal ....chains ... Ashlocke ...sleeping ...in a glass box_. With these images rushing at her, she dropped the glass to the floor, letting it shatter.  
  
"Emma, are you OK?" said Adam has he came around the computer desk to stand behind her, with his hand on her shoulder. Brennan came rushing to th kitchen at the sound of breaking glass."Emma, what's wrong?" asked a concerned Brennan.  
  
"Shalimar, she's in trouble."  
  
"What did you see?" asked Adam.  
  
"Shalimar, in chains. Ashlocke. Her sleeping in a glass box. Wait no, it was a .. pod."  
  
"Relax Em, we will find her." said Adam "I'll track the signal from the Helix, that should give us a general idea of where she is."  
  
"What signal?" asked Brennan.  
  
"Well, me and Jesse put a tracking device into the Helix last summer, as a security measure."  
  
"Adam, hurry, we don't have much time." said Adam.  
  
"OK, you two are heading to Wolf Lake."  
  
_Wolf Lake, so far the town as cause me 2 friends, and threatens to take another, What is up with that town?_ Brennan thought as he realize that Emma was talking.  
  
"OK, I'll be right there Brennan, you warm up the jeep."  
  
"OK, don't take too long."  
  
"I won't," she said as he left running for the garage.  
  
"Emma is there something we need to talk about?"  
  
"Adam, we need to talk when I get back."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About me leaving Mutant X." she said as she turned to walk away.  
  
"Why? Is it because of what happened to Jesse?" he said as Emma turned around, you didn't need to Psionic to know that she was angry.  
  
"Yes and no. I just can't deal with it anymore, OK? I am tired of you not telling us everything, until you almost get one of us killed. I need to be able to trust you, and right now, when I need you the most, I don't!" she said as she turned and walked out of the room to follow Brennan.

* * *

It had been more than 2 years since the pack had tracked Ruby down in Seattle. She had been living with John Kanin. They had forced her to returned to Wolf Lake, on fear of death. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to be with him. She could hide the fact that she was a Skinwalker from him. He didn't need to know that about her. She had been forced to marry Tyler Creed, and she hated her father for making her do it. Ruby Cates wasn't under her father's thumb anymore, he was dead. And if Tyler got between her and John Kanin again, he would join her father.  
  
She had learned the John Kanin was leaving Wolf Lake, and wasn't about to let him leave with out her. She was a block from his motel room. She just hoped she wasn't too late

* * *

Tyler was waiting outside Sophia's room to talk to Luke. Poor kid hadn't left her side in 2 days. Tyler and his wife Ruby had a big fight that morning. She had had it with Tyler, and was heading after John Kanin, who had finally decided to leave Wolf Lake. Tyler hoped that Luke could talk some sense into her. He wasn't about to let her leave Wolf Lake, and if she tried he would kill her, rather than risk someone finding out her secret and hunting all the Skinwalkers down and killing them. Tyler looked up as Luke exited the room.  
  
"Hey, Luke, how is your new girlfriend?"  
  
"Better, doctor says she only has a few cracked ribs. She might get to go home tomorrow."  
  
"Great, look I hate to ask, but I need you help, bad"  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
"You need to stop you sister, from running to Kanin."  
  
"Tyler, I can't leave Sophia, to go running after Ruby."  
  
"I will stay with Sophia, please Luke."  
  
"OK, I will go, but I can't promise anything. Me and Ruby have never seen eye to eye on anything."  
  
"Just try, you now what will happen if she leaves Wolf Lake again."  
  
"Yeah, I know."

* * *

Tyler had been waiting with Sophia for what seemed like hours. Then his cell phone started ringing. He hurried to answer it, before it woke up Sophia. At first he started to take it out in the hall, but then he realized Sophia couldn't hear him anyway. Sophia started coming around, but she heard Tyler's voice. She didn't want to talk to him, so she pretended to stay asleep.  
  
"Hello ...No, I haven't found Aaron ..Michael ..whatever his name is ...I thought I had found him, but it turned out to be false lead ....You did what with her? ...Won't she die in there? ...And what about that guy? What's his name, Jesse? ....Gabe, what are you thinking. Revenge of course. Yeah, as soon as I finish what I am doing here I will head up there. By the way, how can you afford to live in the old Sinclair Mansion? ....Oh, I get it, good move dude. Be up there as soon as possible .....Are you really going to keep them in there for 25 years? ....Gotta go, see you in awhile."  
  
Just than he turned around to see Sophia looking at him.  
  
"Sophia, your awake. How are you doing?" he said secretly hoping that she hadn't heard anything, especially about Jesse.  
  
"Who was that you were talking too?"  
  
"Just an old friend."  
  
"Why were you talking my friend, Jesse?"  
  
"Jesse? Oh, I said Jessica, she is an old girlfriend."  
  
Sophia knew he was lying. But decided he would never tell her the truth. She would talk to Luke. She had a feeling Jesse was in trouble, and she owed him. He had saved her life twice."Where is Luke?"  
  
"Oh, he went to do me a small favor, he will be right back." he said just as Luke came through the door."And speaking of the devil."  
  
"Shut up! Next time you can't handle your wife, don't ask me to help!" said Luke, and as he stepped closer, you could see the black eye just starting to show.  
  
"Luke, oh my God, what happened?" asked Sophia.  
  
"Nothing to worry about. Tyler, go solve your own problem!"  
  
"Sorry Luke, for what I am about to do."  
  
"Tyler, just do it, don't tell me!"  
  
After Tyler left the room, Sophia asked Luke, "What does he mean, what does he have to do?"  
  
"Kill Ruby!"  
  
"Luke, no ..."  
  
"Sophia, she is my sister, but what she is doing could expose the truth about Wolf Lake, which would lead to all Skinwalkers, being killed, cause you know as well as I do, people are afraid of what they don't understand."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But is this really the only thing that can be done?"  
  
"My family has tried everything else, to no avail. Why do you have an idea?"  
  
"Yeah, give her what she wants. Let her be with Kanin, he doesn't know the truth about her. I know just how to make it happen."  
  
"Yeah, I can see the little wheels turning up there. OK, so what's the plan?"  
  
"Before I tell you, do you know where the old Sinclair Mansion is?"  
  
"Yeah, you know the lake where we hang out? The mansion is just on the other side, down stream. There is a road, but you have to leave Wolf Lake to take it. So of course I have never been there." he said with a smirk, that let her know that he had indeed been there.  
  
"I need to go there, and I need your help."  
  
"What do you want with that old place?"  
  
"I overheard Tyler talking about Jesse and some girl being kept there."  
  
"Whose Jesse?"  
  
"The guy from the diner. He was right next to me when the car went through the front." she shuttered at the memory.  
  
"Sophia, I already told you he must have died, cause he never came out."  
  
"But didn't you tell me you thought you seen the car go through him, so maybe it did, and maybe he is in danger."  
  
"Sophia, I know what I saw, but I don't believe I saw it. Why do you?"  
  
"Cause I just overheard Tyler telling someone that Jesse was being held in the Sinclair mansion, and that him and this girl might die. Luke you have to help me, he saved my life twice."  
  
"OK, but if we are going to do this we are going to need help, we need the other Hill kids."  
  
"Thank you, I knew I could count on you. Now help me find my clothes, so I can get out of here."  
  
"Your dad brought you clothes yesterday, but are you sure you are ready for this?"  
  
"Yes, I am sure."  
  
"But this is going to be your first adventure as a Skinwalker, are you sure?"  
  
"Will you quit asking me that? I am sure, the only thing I am worried about right now, is Presley."  
  
Luke had been so busy the last 3 days taking care of Sophia, that he had completely forgot about Presley, his current girlfriend. By now, Presley has already heard the Luke is spending all his time with Sophia, and really pissed off.  
  
"OK, you have to stay away from Presley, until I can talk to her first."  
  
"Talk to her about what?"  
  
"Us. I haven't told her yet."  
  
"Why haven't you told her Luke?"  
  
"Cause until now, I forgot all about her."  
  
"OK, help me get out of here, I will go home, while you tell Presley, and get the other Hill kids together to help, OK?" she said trying to hide the fact, that she was please that Luke had forgotten all about that snob, Presley.  
  
"OK, deal."

* * *

John Kanin was busy packing. He had stayed in Wolf Lake for the simple reason of wanting to find Ruby. He had convinced himself that she was there. He had to face reality, she was gone. He was going back to Seattle, and hoped he could get his old job bad as a detective with the Seattle Police Dept. He had already said goodbye to Sheriff Donner, who had only received a few scratches in the crash, and was able to go to work the next day. Said goodbye to Mr. Blackstone, crazy man tried to offer him soup to take with him. The last time he tried that man's soup he has hallucinations for 3 days.  
  
And he had been to the hospital to say goodbye to Sophia, the first person he met when he came to Wolf Lake. Saw Luke, strange boy, but he loved Sophia, so he wasn't insane. He had bumped into Mrs. Cates, he still believed she knew where Ruby was, but decided it was over. He couldn't give up his whole life looking for someone who didn't want to be found.  
  
He heard a knock at the door, and hoped it wasn't Mr. Blackstone with soup. And as he opened the door, he was shocked by who he saw.  
  
"Mrs. Cates, surprised to see you."  
  
"Mr. Kanin, hope I haven't come at a bad time. I just heard you were leaving Wolf Lake. And I need to tell you something before you go." she said as she entered the room.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You were right, about Ruby, that is. I have known all along where my step- daughter was."  
  
"Where? And why are you telling me now ?"  
  
"Because, you seemed like a nice man, you didn't deserve what she did ...what she is doing to you. You see, when Ruby left Wolf Lake, she was engaged to Tyler Creed. Of course you already know that, but what you don't know is that Ruby ran away to have a last fling before she married Tyler. Shortly after, you say she disappeared from outside your apartment in Seattle, she returned to Wolf Lake, and married Tyler Creed as planned."  
  
"What? No that isn't possible, she loved me."  
  
"I am sorry, I have told her that she should have told you, but ....here I brought you this..." as she handed him a wedding photo of Ruby and Tyler Creed.  
  
"She lied to me. I have looked for her for 2 years, and that search brought me to Wolf Lake. Cause I loved the person I thought she was. I don't entirely believe you. But, this photo tells me more then words ever could."  
  
"I hope you find another woman to love soon Mr. Kanin. Someone worthy of you. Goodbye Mr. Kanin, enjoy the trip back to Seattle."  
  
"Thanks, I really appreciate you finally coming to tell me the truth." he said as she headed out the door.  
  
"I would have done it sooner, but my late husband, was ill as you know. And my responsibility was to care for him, and keep him calm. He had no idea of what Ruby had done, I was afraid of what the news would do to him. In the end, I lost him anyway." her mind drifting back to the day she learn her husband had been murdered. He had went for what was to be his last run as a wolf, in more ways than one. Her husband, the former Willard Cates, dying with cancer, got his leg caught in a bear trap, and instead of helping him, someone shot him.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Cates, I know, and understand. But if you excuse me, I need to finish packing."  
  
Just as Mrs Cate left, John took one last look at the photo. The photo was the first time he had seen Ruby in 2 years. And despite what Mrs. Cates told him, he could see that Ruby was miserable, just by looking at her eyes. Every since he set foot in this town he had gotten the feeling that they were hiding something, something even bigger than his missing fiance. He needed to talk to Mr. Blackstone, he had a feeling that old Indian knew exactly what was going on.

* * *

Rudy knocked on the door. She was angry at herself for hitting Luke, but it had to be done. She heard the footsteps as they moved closer to the door. She took a deep breathe as the door opened. She couldn't believe her eyes ....Tyler!  
  
"What are doing here?!?"  
  
"Expecting someone else?"  
  
"Where's John?" she said as she pushed past him into the room.  
  
"He's gone back to Seattle." he said with a smirk. "You are to late my dear."  
  
"I can still stop him," has she turned to leave. And came face to face with her worst enemy, Vivian Cates. "What going on, why is she here?"  
  
"To make sure you never leave Wolf Lake again." Vivian said, leaving no doubt to the fact that she meant every word.  
  
"I don't have time for this, as she tried to push pass Vivian, "I have to catch John before he leaves."  
  
"Won't do you any good, not now, you are too late." as she handed Ruby the wedding picture. "Not after he saw this." "What? No ...what did you tell him?"  
  
"That you lied to him, and that you never loved him."  
  
Tears starting flowing down Ruby's cheeks as she realized she had lost John forever, "If only I had told him the truth...."  
  
"It's time to go home."  
  
Ruby didn't say a word as Tyler led her out the door. She looked back at the room, she could still smell his cologne.....

* * *

Adam was pacing back and forth, nervously. It had been an hour since Brennan and Emma left to go find Shalimar. He just hoped they would get there in time, cause he couldn't stand the fact the he could lose another one of his kids. Jesse was dead, Shal was in danger, and now Emma was talking about leaving Mutant X.  
  
_What did she think she knew? Does she know ? I get the feeling there is more than that ..but what?_ ....his train of thought interrupted by something he caught out of the corner of his eye. There couldn't be someone there, they would never get in around the security system, unless as he looked at the computer he noticed all the codes had been entered. Someone was here, and they knew codes. He walked around the corner to the lab, and opened up one of the medicine cabinet's, and reached to the very back for his gun.  
  
"You still keep that thing there?" said a woman's voice. Scaring Adam half to death.  
  
"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here."  
  
"Oh. I'm hurt Adam, no hi, how ya doing? Just what are you doing here. Can't a girl come to reminisce about old times?"  
  
"Lexa, you have never been sentimental. So why are you here?"  
  
"To deliver a message from the Dominion, why else?"  
  
"What message?"  
  
"That one member of Mutant X is in a lot a danger right now."  
  
"You mean, Shalimar, yeah we know, we are trying to rescue her now."  
  
"No, not Shalimar, Emma."  
  
"Emma? How is she in danger?"  
  
"Let's just say, someone from her past is catching up with her. And she already knows it."  
  
"That's why, never mind ... who?"  
  
"Bryce Davis."  
  
"Bryce? Thought he had been dealt with."  
  
"Well, apparently you were wrong."  
  
"How does the Dominion know about this?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know? OK, all I can tell you, is that we know, cause Michael told us, we had to have a Psionic pull it out of him, but he told us."  
  
"Why did you use a Psionic to get info out of Michael? How does Michael know?"  
  
"Cause Bryce recently went to Ashlocke to find out if Ashlocke would help find Emma, Ashlocke assigned Michael to find Emma, but Michael failed, which is why he was picked for the Wolf Lake mission. And as far as why we used a Psionic,Adam, you have to ask? The Dominion doesn't believe that he was trying to hide from Ashlocke, they think he was trying to replace Ashlocke!"  
  
"Replace Ashlocke? Michael would never want to replace that monster."  
  
"Did Michael ever tell you why Ashlocke killed their parents?"  
  
"Yes, Gabriel killed his father to protect something, Michael never said what. And Ashlocke killed his mother because she saw what he did, and was about to call me."  
  
"Well, Michael told the Dominion tonight what Gabriel was protecting, and it might explain why Michael was so willing to drive his car into that diner 2 nights ago."  
  
"OK,let's have it."  
  
"Ashlocke was protecting a wolf. And get this, after he saved the wolf. The wolf changed into a teenage boy about the age of 13 or 15."  
  
"What? But how does that explain why he drove his car ....Wolf Lake. The wolf that was a boy lives in Wolf Lake."  
  
"Give the man a cookie, finally you see it."  
  
"Are they sure Michael did this willingly?"  
  
"No, whenever Ashlocke is involved, you can never be sure anyone is doing anything willingly."  
  
"Where is Michael now, now that the Dominion is through messing with his head?"  
  
"I don't know, Adam. They were setting up a safe place to keep him, when I left to come here."  
  
"OK, keep me updated, will you?"  
  
"Of course, but before I leave, have you had any leads on Leo?"  
  
"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I think I located him in San Francisco, here is the information." he said as he handed her a yellow sealed envelope.  
  
"Thanks, gotta go before I get caught here."  
  
"Hope you find him this time Lexa, I really do."  
  
"Sure you do Adam, sure you do." as she walked up the stairs and out the door.

* * *

Lexa walked to the underground garage, where her car was. She took out her cell phone.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. Yeah, it's done. Remind me again why I am doing this? But why do we need Emma Delauro? Well I hope this works, cause if it doesn't, your going to have the Mutant X team kicking your ..."  
  
"Well why don't you just hang up on me." she said as she opened the door to her car. With a last glance at her old home, "Adam, if you only knew the real reason I came ......when the Dominion is through with you, you will lose everything, Mutant X, and your son."  
  
**Time to review, thanks in advance for all reviews. I am coming to the end of my story, hope you all have enjoyed the ride.**


	10. Conflicts

**Disclaimer: See former chapters. The only characters I own are Max, Miranda, and Aaron(Ashlocke's brother) And in this chapter Matt, Marisa, and Kyle ( cause I don't remember any of the names of Luke's friends. The Lake kids are from the show, that is what they were called.  
  
A/N: I am trying to write these chapters as fast as I can without losing the integrity of the story. Thanks for all the reviews, they are very appreciated. So on to the story:**  
  
_thoughts_  
  
**Chapter 9: Conflicts.**  
  
Luke dropped off Sophia at her house. She kissed him before she got out of the car. He wanted to stay, but had to talk to Presley, and after that was over, tell the Hill kids that they were going to help him, help Sophia's friend. As he turned down the road heading to the lake, he wondered why Sophia cared so much for this guy, but stopped it there. He trusted Sophia, and trust was something he wasn't good at. In fact, he had never trusted anyone, not even Presley.  
The Hill kids, as they like to call themselves, where teenage Skinwalkers looking for trouble and always finding it. There was always a party going on, every night. Luke parked his car and got out. He could see Presley hanging out under a tree with some of their friends. He walked over, his stomach starting to turn in knots, he was sure Presley would freak out. He didn't care if he hurt her, she wasn't that important to him, he was afraid that she would go after Sophia.  
  
"Hey Luke, where you been man?" asked Matt.  
  
"Ah, you know around. Presley can I talk to you a minute?"  
  
"Sure, be right back guys."  
  
"Hey Luke, before you go off and do you little thin with Presley here, I need to ask you something." said Kyle.  
  
"OK, what?"  
  
"Can you give me a ride to school tomorrow, my car kinda got towed."  
  
"Sure, I'll pick you up at 7 in the morning."  
  
"Thanks, and can you pick up my girl Marisa too?"  
  
"OK, no problem."  
  
"Thanks Luke" said Marisa as she came up behind Kyle. Kyle lifted his arm up and put his arms around her.  
  
"Your welcome, look I need to talk to you guys tonight about something so don't leave before I get a chance to talk to you."  
  
"OK, Luke, we will be right here."  
  
"Good, Presley, you want to walk with me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"OK, Presley, you probably already know this, but I am telling you in person, you have probably no doubt heard that I am hanging out with Sophia a lot lately."  
  
"Yeah, I heard, but it's OK, I understand, but it's nothing right? You don't love her or anything, right? Just having a good time."  
  
"No, it is more than that, I want to be with her."  
  
"The half-breed?" she fell silent as Luke eyes lit up with anger.  
  
"Don't you ever call her that! Do you hear me?"  
  
"Yeah, I hear you." she said as she turned her back to him for a minute. She turned back around to face him. Her eyes lit up with anger, and she reached back and punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground, "But can you hear me? No one takes my place in your bed, and lives to brag about it." In a split second she had changed into a wolf and ran off. She was heading for Sophia!  
He looked back at his friends, "After her! Stop her!" he said as he and all his friends changed into wolves and ran off after Presley.

* * *

John Kanin had one more shot at finding out the truth. He had to find Sherman Blackstone. He had ridden his motorcycle to the school, but Sherman was already gone, he wasn't home, either. He was riding past the diner and sitting out front was none other then Sherman Blackstone.  
The diner was still being rebuilt, and the owner was trying to make due, by serving his customers out side. John slowed down and pulled into the parking lot. John didn't like being back at the diner. He had been there 3 days ago when the guy came crashing through the front. John took off his helmet, and got off his bike to walk over and talk to Mr. Blackstone. It was time for him to bluff his way to the truth.  
  
"Good evening, Sherman."  
  
"Evening."  
  
"What you having?" as he sat down at Blackstone's table.  
  
"Don't know, still deciding. Are you supposed to be in Seattle?"  
  
"Yeah, but I needed to get something before I left."  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
"Yeah for some answers."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me the truth about Wolf Lake."  
  
"Truth?"  
  
"Yeah, I know everything. Believe me, I was shocked. Then again, maybe you don't know what I am talking about."  
  
"Who told you?" "Vivian Cates."  
  
"Then you telling the truth, you do know the truth. And yeah I do know, almost made me leave Wolf Lake when I found out too."  
  
"Why didn't you?"  
  
"Cause they needed me to be their doctor slash friend. Someone they knew would keep their secrets. And for the most part, I kept that trust."  
  
"So there has been a time when you betrayed the secret?"  
  
"No, never betrayed the secret. I did however ..you remember that call you got while you were searching for Ruby?"  
  
"Yeah ....it was you?"  
  
"Yeah, when Ruby first returned to Wolf Lake, I saw a look in her eyes, I didn't like seeing. I remembered her as a child, so full of life, and then her mom died, and Willard married Vivian. Then there was Tyler Creed, he was the one who came to get Ruby while she was in Seattle, the hand you found, undoubtedly some poor sap he killed." Sherman said noting the surprise on John's face. "What she didn't tell you that?"  
  
"No," he said realizing he had to keep it up, cause if Sherman realized that John was lying, he might never find Ruby. But it was already too late, cause the way that Sherman was looking at him, told him the gig was up.  
  
"Nice try."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry OK? I just want the truth."  
  
"Oh, You know I am not that hungry, enjoy your trip back to Seattle." he said as he got up and walked to the curb, and started walking down the sidewalk toward his home, he was half way home, when a motorcycle pulled up beside him. It was John Kanin. "You are going the wrong way for Seattle Mr. Kanin."  
  
"I know, but you said you almost left Wolf Lake when you found out the truth. What did you mean ? " "I did, and I had a feeling you were smart enough to catch it." as he looked down the road to make sure no one was coming. "And before you leave Wolf Lake, there is something you need to know. The truth about Wolf Lake. Surely, you have realized that people are a little strange here."  
  
"As a matter of fact."  
  
"There are those among us who can move at will between the world of the wolves, and the world of the humans. My people call them Skinwalkers."  
  
"What? Are you telling me that the people of Wolf Lake, are wolves?" he said in total disbelief at what he was hearing.  
  
"Not all of them, but most."  
  
"Ruby?"  
  
"Yes, she is a Skinwalker, which means she wasn't supposed to leave Wolf Lake, ever, much less fall in love with an ungulate."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Ungulate, that is what the Skinwalkers call us, humans. They tracked her down in Seattle, and brought her back here. And you, have seen her." noting the look of doubt on John's face, he added, "you remember the white wolf, that you have encountered several times since arriving in Wolf Lake?"  
  
"Yeah ...wait !"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Why didn't she tell me?"  
  
"Cause, she was afraid of how you would react."  
  
"I can't believe this. I need time to think."  
  
"I am sure you do. Don't take to long though."  
  
John put his helmet back on, and drove off, his mind spinning at what Sherman had just told him.

* * *

Sophia was sitting on her front porch in the porch-swing reading her book, when she heard the noise off to her right. With her new ability to shift into a wolf, also came the senses of the wolf. She could sense the danger as it approached. As an instinct, she put her book down and shifted into a wolf. Just as she did, she noticed that her vision was more keen like looking through night-vision goggles. She sensed the wolf, before she saw it. And more importantly, she knew who it was, Presley.  
Luke must have told her, and from the anger she could feel coming from Presley, who was just staring at her from the drive-way, she didn't take it well. Presley changed out of wolf form, and stood before Sophia, naked. She walked toward Sophia.  
  
"So you finally flip, huh? And you decided you could have Luke?"  
  
Sophia stayed in wolf form. She somehow knew that she couldn't reason with Presley.  
  
"Oh, so know you are afraid, you little half-breed? I'll give you something to be afraid of." she says as she shifts back into a wolf and rushes at Sophia.  
  
Sophia wasn't ready for this, she had never been in a fight in her life, much less fought with a wolf. Sophia yelped as claws made contact with her face. She had to do the best she could to defend herself, so she let her instincts take over. She lunged at Presley teeth first and pushed Presley over onto her back. Presley yelped as Sophia's teeth clamped down on the side of her face, and ripping what felt like a chunk out of her face. Presley wasn't really expected this much of a fight, especially from someone who up to 4 days ago, wasn't even a wolf.  
Sophia grabbed Presley by the neck, and sunk her teeth in, she tried to ignore the sensation running through her body as the blood trickled down her throat. She was almost lost in the sensation when she felt Presley pull free, leaving her fur and blood in Sophia's mouth.  
With blood dripping from her wound, Presley for an instance almost gives up, until the anger at being replaced as the Alpha males mate, ignited her anger. She lashed out at Sophia again, this time it was Presley who got the upper hand, by grabbing Sophia by the neck, but unlike Sophia, Presley knew how to finish of her enemy after she got to this point......  
  
Sophia yelped in pain in her neck. It felt like her neck was on fire, she could feel the blood trickling down her white fur. She was loosing strength in her legs, and her head was writhing in pain. Finally her legs gave out, and she fell to one side. All her struggling to get free, was for nothing .....it was over.  
  
Goodbye dad .....goodbye Luke....... as she closed her eyes. Just as she gave up, she felt Presley release her, and she faintly heard Presley yelp in pain. She was to tired to get up, she could faintly hear yelling......  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Finishing your little half-breed off!"  
  
As she finally gave in and closed her eyes.

* * *

Presley could taste the blood of her enemy as it trickled down her throat. She could also sense the life leaving Sophia, just a few more minutes and it would be all over. Luke was hers, and no half-breed was going to change that. She was so busy finishing off her enemy, that she hadn't sensed danger as it approached her, until she felt a hand on her. She felt the pain as the hand grabbed her injured neck. The pain was so severe, that she released her hold on Sophia. She felt the strength in the hand, and all at once she was flying through the air, landing painfully on her side. She slowly got up, she glanced back towards the porch, and her eyes laid on the motionless wolf on the porch. And her anger grew more intense as her eyes laid upon the naked figure as he checked the wolf out ......Luke!  
Presley shifted out of wolf form, and approached Luke. But he turned around, the look in his glowing eyes told her not to come any closer to him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Finishing your little half-breed off!"  
  
"I told you to never call her that!" he said as he walked off the porch till he was standing right in front of Presley. "Who do you think you are? I am the leader of this pack, not you!" he said as he slapped her across the face.  
  
Presley looked up, stunned. Luke had never shown this kind of anger towards her before. She felt the blood rushing to her face. The look in his eyes made it official, she had been replaced, as the leader's mate. She would never be the next in line to rule Wolf Lake, upon the death of the alpha female, Luke's mother.  
  
"Fine, if you want her, have her, dead!" as she lunged towards where Sophia was laying, already near death. Before she knew it, she found her way blocked, by Luke. And the rest of the Hill kids. They were standing between Presley and Sophia. A sound behind Luke, alerted them to the fact that Sophia was waking up. Luke moved around the others to get to her.  
  
"Sophia? It's Luke, you OK?"  
  
Sophia whimpered, and before his eyes, changed back to human. "Yeah, I think."  
  
"We can get you to the hospital, you will be fine." as he looked at Presley. He lifted Sophia in his arms, and walked her off the porch towards the front of the group. "Everyone, there is a change in power. Sophia is my mate, now and forever. You will do everything in your powers to protect, the next alpha female."  
  
"Luke? Don't do this!"  
  
"Presley, I already did. From the moment I made up in my mind that Sophia was mine, you never had a chance. And if you ever lay a hand on her again, I will not hesitate to kill you!" as he pushed be her, and headed into the woods with Sophia. Seeing as how they were both naked, he couldn't take a chance that they would be seen.  
Presley watched as the others walked past her, not even looking at her. They once feared her cause she was the next in line to succeed Vivian Cates. Now she was just another easy lay.

* * *

Sherman Blackstone was sitting in his living room, thinking about the events of the day. He had told John everything, he could only hope he wasn't too late, for Ruby's sake. He heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Coming! .........whose there?"  
  
"Luke ....hurry up, she's hurt!"  
  
Sherman could hear the panic in Luke's voice. As he opened the door, only to see Luke standing there naked, holding a nude, and bleeding Sophia  
  
"What happened?" as he moved aside to let Luke in. Luke carried Sophia over and laid her on couch. Sherman walked over and covering Sophia with a blanket started examining the wound in her neck. "Luke? What happened? Who did this to her?"  
  
"Presley! Will Sophia be OK?"  
  
"Yes .....I need to mix some herbs to make a salve for her wound. She will need to rest for a few days before she can leave, I will call her dad, and let him know she is here."  
  
"OK, do you need me to find any of the herbs for you?"  
  
"No, I can do that. Would help me, if you put this robe on though, very distracting ," he said as he walked out the door.  
  
Luke walked over and picked up the robe. AS he was putting it on, he heard Sophia moaning, "Sophia, it's going to be OK, we are at Professor Blackstone's, he will fix you up."  
  
"Luke?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why am I naked?"  
  
"Cause wolves can't wear clothes."  
  
"Oh, right I remember now, Presley attacked me." she said, her voice so low, it sounded like she was whispering."Where is she," she said as her fear caught up with her, and she sat straight up, almost knocking Luke off the couch. She looked around.  
  
"It's OK, she isn't here, you are safe. Calm down. She will never hurt you again."  
  
"She will never let you go."  
  
"She has no choice, I never promised her that she was going to my permanent mate."  
  
"Luke? Are you sure? Cause I am not."  
  
"I am, cause she knows that I love you, and will,kill her if she tries to hurt you again."  
  
"You would?"  
  
"Yes, now lay back, and try to rest. Mr. Blackstone will be back in a minute with the herbs to make the salve, that will heal you. And if it is like the other ointments he makes, it will stink, so sleep while you can." he said has she closed her eyes.

* * *

**Elsewhere in a car driving to Wolf Lake......  
**  
"Emma you OK? You seem unusually quiet." said Brennan.  
  
"Yeah, I am fine, just thinking." said Emma.  
  
"Shal will be find, we will get to her in time."  
  
"Oh, I know, it's not that ......it's just..."  
  
"What? Come on Em, you have been acting weird every since we left Sanctuary. You can talk to me, you know."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Brennan, I am just having trouble trusting Adam right now, among other things .... things I just don't ..... don't understand."  
  
"Look I know how you feel as far as trusting Adam goes, I mean I have never fully trusted him, you know that. But him keeping the secret about Ashlocke's brother, that was the end of the line for me."  
  
"Yeah, me too. It would make it easier if he had told us month ago, and would tell us everything now, instead of hiding something still."  
  
"What do you mean still?"  
  
"I got the feeling he was still keeping something from us," she said as she looked out the car window. "Something big."  
  
"Well, when we get back, you, me and Shal will get to the bottom of it. But for know, try not to worry. We have been through worse and made it through, right?"  
  
"Right." she said as she smiled. She liked it when Brennan showed his softer side. She wished he did it more often. She even thought of putting the thought in his head, but always changed her mind, cause Brennan was soft has he could be, and strong as she needed him to be.  
  
**Back at Sanctuary .......**  
  
Adam had been staring at his computer for what seemed like hours. Apparently, thanks to the Dominion, Adam had lost Michael for a second time. Adam for the last 6 months of looking for Michael, had one goal in mind. The best way for him to be protected from Ashlocke, was to let Michael be part of Mutant X. But now it would be nearly impossible, cause he would lose the other members of Mutant X, if he brought the guy who killed Jesse in to join the team. Adam wasn't even sure he could deal with that constant reminder. He hears his cell phone start ringing and walks over to the kitchen to pick it up off the counter.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi Mr. Kane."  
  
"Michael? Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me. Hope you don't mind me calling you."  
  
"No, not at all. Are you OK?"  
  
"Yeah, I am fine. Thanks for sending that Lexa after me."  
  
"Your welcome, are you in a safe-house?"  
  
"Not exactly." a voice said behind Adam. Adam turned around to see young man about 27 years old. Black hair slightly curly standing there. Except for the black hair, he looked nothing like Ashlocke, even his eyes were different. Gabe's eyes were blue, Michael's were almost black. Standing behind him was Lexa, with a grin on her face.  
  
"Michael, how? Oh, never mind, come here," he said he walked over and embraced the young man. It had been years since Adam had seen the boy, now a man. He had seen the accident photos, but knew that Michael had changed his appearance .Michael was able to shift his appearance to appear to look any way he wanted.  
  
"Great to see you again, Adam. Lexa was nice enough to bring me here. Nice place you have."  
  
"Great to see you again too. Yeah, this place is alright." Adam said looking back at Lexa, secretly wondering what her true intentions were. "Lexa, how did you talk the Dominion into letting you bring him here?"  
  
"Well, what they know, won't hurt 'em. Besides I remember how you cared for him, the same way I feel about Leo."  
  
"Yeah, so are you two on the way to a safe house?"  
  
"Yeah, Lexa says I will feel right at home there. I hope I don't feel at home there, home has never been safe for me." he said with a smirk.  
  
"Well, this one will be, I checked it out." said Lexa. "Adam you mind if take a walk around for old time sakes. Give you two a chance to catch up."  
  
"Sure, make your self at home. Thanks Lexa." he said secretly proud of himself for changing the computer security codes. Meaning all his secrets would be safe, for the time being anyway. He watched as Lexa walked away toward to hall where her room used to me, the one that now belonged to Emma.  
  
"So, Adam, look Lexa told me about Jesse, I am so sorry. If I had known he was there, I wouldn't have gone through with my orders."  
  
"I know you wouldn't have, but if you don't mind me asking, what were orders exactly?"  
  
"Gabe called me into his lair, oh sorry, his room. He told me I was going to Wolf Lake, and that when he gave me the word, I was to crash through the front of the diner."  
  
"How did he know when to give you the word."  
  
"He said he had a contact in Wolf Lake that would let him know when his target had arrived. Hey, wait a min ...you don't think .....Jesse?"  
  
"Yeah, I think Jesse was the target. I wasn't sure, but now I am."  
  
"Adam, I don't know what to say. I know it sounds weird, but I became a Link, to hide from Gabe's evil. But I failed."  
  
"You did what you had to do, Michael. You are nothing like him."  
  
"How can you say that? I killed Jesse!"  
  
"You remember him don't you?" asked Adam, as he donned on him that Michael had known Jesse. They received treatments together years ago when they were kids.  
  
"Yeah, I do. You don't know it, but me and Jesse talked a lot about our lives. I told him about my brother, told him more, than I even told you. In turn he told me about his family, how is family treated him like he had the plague. He was the first first kid my age that I let see me use my power. He was my friend. And I did the worse thing possible to him. How can you say I am not like my brother?!?"  
  
"Cause you did it, not knowing. Gabe does evil with full knowledge of the pain he is inflicting. He gets off on hurting others, while you feel remorse."  
  
"It will take time for me to believe that. But enough of that, before Lexa comes back, you need to know something. You are in danger, I overheard Gabe talking about it."  
  
"Danger? From who? Ashlocke?"  
  
"No, not from him. He said that one of the Links, Miranda, came back with news that the word underground was that you were in danger. That someone was going to kill you. I don't know who, just wanted to give you the heads up."  
  
"Thanks, I will call some of my contacts and see what I can find out about this threat."  
  
"Adam, there is one more thing. While I was with the Dominion, I overheard some guy tell Lexa that your son was in danger. I didn't know you had a son."  
  
"Yeah, I do. I thought it was a secret till now. Did they say how he was in danger?"  
  
"Yeah, they said something like ...he was to be killed when he gets to the safe house. Is your son a mutant?"  
  
"Yes, he is. Michael, I don't know how to tell you. But my son ....is ...you."  
  
"What? How is that possible, I was 6 before I even met you."  
  
"There are 7 years difference between you and Gabe. When I first started working on Gabe, he was a 6 months old. His parents marriage was rocky, and they separated. Your mother and I started seeing each other, they in the mist of getting divorced. She found out she was pregnant, and he stopped the divorce out of anger at her affair. I kept quiet to protect her, and myself."  
  
"I can't believe this, but I know you. You wouldn't lie to me. Does Gabe know?"  
  
"No, that I am sure of."  
  
"Wait, if I am your son, then that means they are going to kill me, when I get to the safe house."  
  
"No, I won't let them, I will make arrangements somewhere else for you. But you need to change your appearance again."  
  
"No problem, I can do that in my sleep."  
  
"OK, phase through the wall here, and wait till Lexa leaves."  
  
"What is on the on the other side of the wall?"  
  
"Jesse's room."  
  
"OK, please hurry." he said as he put his hand on the wall, and slowly slide through. What he faced when he got into Jesse's room was hard for him to see. On the coffee table by his bed, was a photo of the two as kids. He had forgotten all about that.  
  
_Jesse, I am so sorry man. I broke my promise to you. I promise to never hurt you the way your family did, well I hurt you worse.  
_  
**Back in the kitchen .....**  
  
"Adam .....who has my old room now?"  
  
"Emma does. Why?"  
  
"Like what she did with it. Looks like I was never there."  
  
"It was your choice to leave."  
  
"No it wasn't and you know it. I chose to work with the Dominion for two reasons, Leo and that the fact that they deactivated this thing." she said as she lifted up her long black hair to expose her neck. Adam cringed when he saw the governor there. He could kill Mason Eckhart for what he did to Lexa.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Where's Michael?" looking around.  
  
"He left. Said he could find the safe house on his own."  
  
"What! Sorry Adam I have to go." she said as she started walking fast toward the garage area, but before she left the room she was at a dead run.  
  
Adam waited till he was sure Lexa was gone, and then walked to Jesse's room. He hadn't been in there since Jesse's death. He took a deep breath before opening the door. But what he saw, tore his heart out, all over again. In the floor, huddled in a ball, crying was Michael.  
Adam walked over to Michael and sat down on the floor beside him. Took his son in his arms and held him.  
  
"I killed him ...I killed him." he repeated over and over.  
  
"Michael, calm down. You didn't mean to kill him."  
  
"I wish I could go back ....and kill Gabe instead!" he said as he pulled away from Adam, sitting up with his back to the bed. "Adam you have to help me, I have to make it right. Help me find Ashlocke."  
  
"Michael, he will kill you." but then he looked in Michael's eyes. And there he saw the same determination that he saw in Shalimar's eyes when she wanted something. The same look he saw in Brennan face when he was angry. "OK, let's find him, together!"  
  
"Thanks ....dad." 

**Ok reviews please!! Love it or Hate it?**


	11. Rescue Me

**Disclaimer: Duh, I'm broke!  
  
Here is the next tom last chapter. Just a few notes before I get on with it. First thanks to all who reviewed, will take you all individually at the end of next chapter. Hope I don't let you down with my ending, if I do, hopefully I can make up for it, in my next story.  
**  
_Thoughts  
_  
**Chapter 11: Rescue Me!**  
  
Sophia was woken up by the noise coming from the kitchen. She opened her eyes, and slowly sat up. She couldn't help but notice that she was almost completely healed, whatever Mr. Blackstone had used in that salve, it worked. She grabbed up the blanket around her and walked towards the kitchen, what she saw there almost made her laugh out loud.  
  
"Luke, you aren't doing it right."  
  
"I am too, it is easy, watch." he said he flipped a pancake in the air, softly landing it on the floor.  
  
"Boy, you spent too much time around servants. Give me that, and you can tell her you did it, OK?"  
  
"No, I can do it. I will buy you more to replace what I use."  
  
"You mean replace what you ruined," he said as he smirked, catching Sophia out of the corner of his eyes. _Let the brat embarrass himself, that will teach him._  
  
"OK, this time it will work." he said as he flipped another pancake into the air, this time, landing perfectly ......on Mr Blackstone's head. Sophia couldn't keep from laughing. "Luke? What ..... are you ...... doing?" she said in between laughing.  
  
"Trying to make breakfast for you, what does it look like?" he said trying to sound offended. "Pancakes, my specialty!"  
  
"Yeah, pancakes ala Blackstone, "Sherman said as he picked up a towel and started wiping the pancake mix off his head. "If you 2 will excuse me, I need to change for school, I am guessing you aren't going to be there Luke?"  
  
"Yeah, good guess." he said watching Blackstone leave the room. "So how are you?" he asked Sophia.  
  
"All better, well most of me is anyway." she said as she walked closer to him and kissed him. "So why aren't you going to school today?"  
  
"You can't kiss me like that, and ask questions too. But if you must ask, I got all the Hill kids ready to go to the Sinclair Mansion this morning. I will let you know how it turns out, OK?"  
  
"No, not OK. I am going with you."  
  
"I was afraid you would say that. Actually you probably need to, cause you friend knows you, not me. I would just be a wolf."  
  
"We need someone to go ahead of us to be there to give us clothes to wear."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause, I am yours, no one else should see me naked. Unless you don't care." she said, but she already knew she had him.  
  
"OK, I will get someone to do that. And I better go do that now." he said as he looked down at the floor, covered with what was supposed to be pancakes. "You might want to check to see if he has any cereal." he said as he kissed her and left the room. Sophia wasn't used to Luke being affectionate, but she always knew he could be, just needed a reason.

* * *

Tyler sat at his kitchen table, he could hear Ruby crying from down the hall. He didn't like knowing she was in pain, but knew he had no choice. If there had been any other way to keep the secret of Wolf Lake, he would have taken it. Just to avoid hurting Ruby. He heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Luke."  
  
"Oh hey buddy." he said as he opened the door. "Oh what is with the look?"  
  
"Bad morning. I need you help. And you aren't going to say no!"  
  
"Well, well . Nice to see you too. What do you want?"  
  
"You in a boat in front of the Sinclair Mansion, with these," he said as he turned aside to let Tyler see the duffel bags. "Any question?"  
  
"Yeah a few ... first, what for?"  
  
"To rescue Sophia friend."  
  
"Not Jesse?"  
  
"She was right, he is alive!"  
  
"Yeah OK? He's alive, but I won't be if I help you."  
  
"You don't have a choice."  
  
"Says who? You? And why would I listen to you?"  
  
Luke walked into the cabin and got right in Tyler's face, "Cause if you don't, I will tell the pack, who killed their leader, my father!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me, I know you killed my dad. I know about the affair. And you better be in front of Sinclair's in 1 hour, or I will tell. And you will die, with even less dignity then you gave my father! One hour, be there!" he said he he turned and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.  
  
In a car, just arriving in Wolf Lake ......  
  
"Adam, you there?" he said into his com ring.

* * *

"Yeah, I am here."  
  
"You got anymore info on where Shal might be?"  
  
"All I have is a location of the Helix. Wait .....what?" Brennan could hear what sounded like another voice in the background. He looked over at Emma, she could hear it too. "Adam who is there with you?" asked Emma.  
  
"A colleague .... he says Ashlocke has a mansion in Wolf Lake, not sure where it is though. He says it is across a lake ...You two see what you can find , and I will see if I can locate this mansion." Adam said as he cut communications.  
  
"Brennan?"  
  
"Yeah, Em?"  
  
"That person, that is with Adam. I think I know him."  
  
"You sure? Where do you know him?"  
  
"Not sure. Probably nothing. Let's just find Shal, and go home."

* * *

"Next time I am talking to them, don't say anything Michael."  
  
"Sorry, but they are looking for Gabe right?"  
  
"And Shalimar, yes."  
  
"Then what is the big deal? Oh, I get it. I killed their friend, and now I am intruding into their home. Yeah I would hate me."  
  
"Michael, they don't have the benefit of knowing you before hand like I do. Or they would know you wouldn't have done what you did, unless you had no choice."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you are right. OK, so when do we leave?"  
  
"Soon, OK, is this the mansion?" moving the computer screen where Michael could see it.  
  
"Yeah that's it."  
  
"Then let's go." said Adam. He was used to staying behind on the missions, but this one, it only seemed right, that he be there when Jesse's death was avenged.

* * *

Sophia must have been insane when she said she would come. She thought she was completely healed, but the coldness of the lake, proved she was wrong. Her and the rest of the Hill kids were half across the lake now. They were in wolf form the first half of the lake, to save there energy. But now they were slowly shifted back to human.  
She couldn't believe her ears when Luke came back to the cabin earlier, and told her to hurry up, cause they were moving out sooner then planned, cause now Luke knew for sure that Jesse was there, and alive, but in danger. He had gotten the info out of Tyler, who was suppose to met them on the other side of the lake.  
As they reached the other side of the lake, they shifted into wolf form, and hid behind the bushes to hide till Tyler showed up with the duffel bags containing their clothes. Sophia was about to decide Tyler wasn't coming, when Luke heard the boat, and signaled for them to come out of hiding. Sophia caught the look between Tyler and Luke, and wondered what had gone down between them, she would have to ask later.  
They each put their clothes on, and started toward the house. But Tyler stopped them. "OK, let me go in first and get the main trouble out of the way."  
  
"Tyler, shut up or die." said Luke with a coolness in his voice that sent chills up Sophia's back.  
  
"Luke, you don't know who you are dealing with. This guy is not like anything you have ever seen. OK, let me call him, and get him out of the house, then you can get past the others without a problem."  
  
"Fine, but you make the call right here in front of us!"  
  
"Fine." Tyler said as he reached into his pocket, and pulled out his cell phone. He pushed the button on his cellphone. "Hey, Gabe, yeah it's me Tyler. Yeah, I got a lead on Michael, it's solid ... yeah thought you might like to be there when I catch him ....you meet me in a few minutes out past interstate 51, and I will pick you up. OK, be there in 15 minutes."  
  
"There done, but you better hurry."  
  
"OK, no problem. Tyler, don't screw me here! I will kill you!"  
  
"I know, I owe you and I know it. I can take back what I did, but I can do one good in thing my life."  
  
"Do this for me, and consider yourself forgiven."  
  
"You may forgive me, but I never will forgive myself."

* * *

Sophia and the others watched as Tyler took off in the boat. About 5 minutes later a man the presumed was Gabe, left the house, and got into a car, and drove off. Luke signaled some of the Hill kids to go around back. And he took some and Sophia through the front.  
They had to fast, but not stupid. Stupid would get them killed. As they entered the front, they realized immediately that there was two man in front of them. They moved aside and let the others past, the other shifted into wolf mode, and attacked. Front the sounds coming from the rear of house, there was more of them. But these men had unusual powers, they could throw lightning, and glowing lights out of their hands. But it wasn't to soon before the only things left moving were, the Hill kids.  
Sophia opened up her senses, something Luke was teaching her, she felt Jesse. She started for the room he was in. She was wearing a pair of blues jeans and a white T-shirt. The shirt was damp from her swimming, and had blood on it, that didn't belong to her, as she walked up the stairs, she looked back down, some of the Hill kids were hurt, but they would be OK.  
They came to a door at the end of the hall, just after you step up the last of the stairs. As they entered it, they were shocked by what they saw, a room full of glass boxes with people inside. One was Jesse.  
Sophia realized someone was in the room, dressed in a white lab coat. She didn't sense danger, just fear. "Who are you?" the man asked.  
  
"None of your business," said Luke, "are they alive?"  
  
"Yes, there are just cryogenetically frozen, to awakened when the master so chooses."  
  
"Well, let's discuss that, shall we? Unfreeze them, or die!"  
  
"Very well." he said as he walked over to the control panel, and started pushing the buttons to power down the pod. Immediately, you could see the green color gas fade away as the pod was flooding with oxygen. The girl next to Jesse started coughing. The lid to her pod was raised. Marisa step over to help her out. "It's OK, we aren't going to hurt you." she said cause she sense the woman tense up, and if Marisa was right, the woman was some kind of cat.  
  
"Where am I?" asked Shal.  
  
"Sinclair place, but you are safe now, and that is all that matters." said Sophia as she walked over to assist Marisa in helping Shalimar out the box. "What your name?"  
  
"Shalimar, you?"  
  
"Sophia, this is Marisa, he's Luke."  
  
"Jesse? Where is he?" as she remember seeing him before the gas overtook her.  
  
"He's right here, at least I think I am."  
  
"Jesse! Oh, my God, we thought you were ..." she said as tears started welling up in her eyes. "I can't wait to get you home. Thank you all for helping us escape, but how did you know we were here."  
  
"I met Jesse, when he first came to town, and overheard that he was here, and in danger, the rest, well you know."  
  
"Jesse how did you remember who you were, before you had amnesia?"  
  
"When we were put here in these pods, you screamed my name, I remembered the last time you did that. And it all came back to me. All of it, every horrible minute if it." he said in a way to let Shalimar that he was talking about the time that Eckhart got his hands on Jesse.  
  
"Can you all help us get out of here, I think we need to go home."  
  
"Of course come with us." Marisa said. "You guys are we going to release the others?"  
  
"Yeah, you guys go ahead and get Shal and Jesse on their way, and my and the guys will release the others." said Luke. "Sophia, you go with Marisa, and the other girls."  
  
"OK, meet you later."

* * *

Luke and the other 6 guys went about opening the other pods, they started wondering what some of these people had done to piss off this Gabe guy. Luke sensed another presence in the room, one filled with a lot of rage.  
  
"What are you doing?!?" they all turned to face a man in his late 30's with black hair and blue eyes, Luke recognized this guy from earlier, he was the guy they thought was Gabe. "I asked a question, and I better be getting some answers soon." they then noticed a blueish ball of light forming in his hand.  
Luke and the other Hill kids all ran for cover as Gabe released the ball of light, throwing it against the wall just behind Luke, sending the picture that was hanging there crashing to floor. Luke took notice as the man took aim again, cause this time he was aiming right for Luke, and there was nowhere to hide this time. Just then there was a loud popping sound ...a gunshot.

* * *

Gabriel stood there with all the anger he had built up over the 25 plus years he spent in the blasted pod. He had already lost his two favorites, now in his anger, he was going to bring the whole house down in flames. As he about to shoot of the second Tesla ball, he felt a burning pain in his back. He turn to see where the pain was coming from, and standing there holding a smoking gun, was Michael. Gabriel dropped to his knees, and fell to the floor dead.  
  
"It's over. He gone."  
  
"I know, you did the right thing, and Jesse knows it. Somehow, he knows. Let's get out of here. I will drop you off at th safe house on my way back to Sanctuary, don't worry, one where the Dominion can't find you."

* * *

**Later at Sophia's house .......**  
  
Matthew Donner came in from work, first thing he sees when he walks into thr kitchen, is his daughter kissing Luke Cates, he had always hated that boy, but knowing he saved Sophia, made it all seem null at this point. "You two ... breathe!"  
  
"Hey dad," said Sophia, "What's wrong?" she could tell he had had a rough day.  
  
"Tyler Creed is dead, found him in hour ago. Apparently was hit by lightning or something the almost burned a hole it him." He tried not to notice the look between his daughter and Luke. " I have to change and go inform Ruby that her husband is dead."  
  
"Mr. Donner, let me. She is my sister."  
  
"How about we go together?"  
  
"OK, let me get my jacket."  
  
"Luke, may I come?" asked Sophia.  
  
"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
Ruby was sitting at the kitchen table when she heard the knocking at her table, secretly hoping it wasn't Vivian again. As she opened the door, she saw Matthew, Luke, Sophia, and Vivian standing there.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Ruby, Tyler's dead!" Luke said knowing how relieved his sister would be. Even though she was a prisoner in Wolf Lake, at least she didn't have to deal with Tyler. Luke couldn't help but note the indifference in Ruby's face. "Ruby what's wrong, thought this would make you happy?"  
  
"John's gone, so what do I care if Tyler is?"  
  
"Ruby." said a voice coming from behind the four visitors, they all turned and was shocked to see John Kanin standing there.  
  
"John? I .... it is really you?"  
  
"Yeah, I know everything Ruby. You are a Skinwalker."  
  
"Oh no, how did you find out? I am so sorry I didn't tell you."  
  
"I know why you didn't. Two years ago, I might have freaked out. But the two years I spent searching for you, told me all I needed to know. I love you Ruby, and to be with you is why I came back."  
  
"But what about your job in Seattle? John I still can't leave Wolf Lake."  
  
"I know, so I officially resigned in Seattle, and Matthew if you will still have me, I would like to your deputy again."  
  
"Jobs yours. Welcome back, John."  
  
"Thanks, now if you all don't mind me and Ruby need to talk, alone." 

After he closed the door behind, Ruby walked over and asked, "How did you find out? And how did you find this cabin."

"Well in answer to the first question, Sherman told me about the Skinwalker thing, and finding this place was easy, since I was sitting in front of the dinner when Matthew stopped his car and Sophia got out. They gave me a lift out here."

"I am so glad they did." she said as she hugged him, it felt so good to hold him.  
  
**Somewhere in Wolf Lake in a car across the com ring ....  
**  
"Brennan? Emma? Adam? Where are you guys?"  
  
"Shal? Where are you?" said Adam, as he was just driving into the garage at Sanctuary.  
  
"Sanctuary! Now where are you guys?"  
  
"Coming home!" said Brennan, relieved to hear her voice, cause they were having no luck finding this mansion.  
  
"Good, cause I have something you are going to want to see."  
  
"Yea, sounds like it. It better come with a story of how you escaped Ashlocke." said Emma.  
  
"Yea, you get that over dinner tonight."

**At Sanctuary .......**  
  
Adam walked into Sanctuary and walked into the kitchen where Shal was sitting on the counter. Right behind him came Emma and Brennan. Emma and Brennan walked over and embraced Shal. Adam walked over and hugged her, and kissed heron the forehead. Brennan was the first to realized Shal was grinning, like a cat. Emma sensed it. "Shal what's up with you, you aren't usually this happy after an encounter with Ashlocke." said Emma.  
  
"Might have something to do with me!" They all looked around at the sound of his voice.   
  
"Jesse!" Emma yelled as she ran to him and almost jumped in his arms.

"Ah, man, you are sight for sore eyes." Brennan said as he came over, and embraced Jesse.

Adam watched from across the room as his kids reunited. He walked over and and joined the moment, and put his arm around Shalimar.  
  
"How? We thought you were dead." asked Adam  
  
"Shal told me. That is what Ashlocke wanted you to think, and more about that later, but right now, I am really hungry."

**Later that night at Sanctuary ......**

"Jesse, what are you doing up? You have been through alot the last few days." asked Shal, coming up behind him to look at what he was doing.

"Yeah, just emailing Sophia. Still can't believe she isn't a mutant, but a .... what did she call it?"

"Skinwalker, yeah I can't believe it either."

"Just let me hit send, and I will go to bed OK?"

"Ok, but promise me that if I leave this room, you won't be here in the morning in front of this thing," she said smiling, as she pointed to the computer.

" OK, I promise, now go."

**At the same time in Adam's room ........**

"Adam you awake?" asked Emma.

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Can we talk? About Bryce?"

"Emma, you will be safe, I promise. I won't let him hurt you again. The last time he got his hands on you, he almost killed you." he said as Emma sat down on the bed.

"Adam, in my head I know that I am doing the right thing. But my heart wants to ..."

"I know, and maybe someday you can. But right now, we have to keep you safe. Michael is making all the arrangements."

"I can't believe he is your son. And so much like you. Nothing like his brother."

"Yeah, worser of two evils."

"Adam, you aren't evil."

"Well, maybe not, but I did things I am not proud of."

"I know, we all do things we aren't proud of. But Michael is something you should be proud of."

"I am ... and i wouldn't trust you with anyone else right now."

**OK, please review, 1 more chapter to go. And then I take a break, and do research for me next story.**


	12. Conclusion

**Disclaimer: This chapter was based on info I got on the official MX website. I got the story synopsis from the official MX site, but had to make up all the conversation, cause I can't remember. So it gave me the perfect opportunity to say it in my own words. The Episodes involved are Lest He Becomes Her, and Into the Moonless Night. I do not own Mutant X, or Wolf Lake.  
  
A/N: This is the last chapter of the story, I pray it goes off the way I want it too. Mutant X is a great show, but it left me wanting to know more after the above named episodes. This chapter is dedicated to Emma, this is the way she should have been allowed to leave. And just a note, I didn't write Lexa as the bad guy either. Karen Cliché is just another actress trying to make a living, can't fault her for it.  
  
So, with that said, here is my final chapter ....**  
  
_thoughts_  
  
**Chapter 12:  
**  
**One week later ......  
**  
Adam and Emma had been up all night, going over the details. "Emma, are you sure you want to do this? Cause once this is done, you can't undo it."  
  
"I know, but you are doing the same thing, for the same reason. And you are sure you have no other choice."  
  
"Point taken. OK, let's finish this one thing and it will be done."  
  
"OK, Adam we are doing the right thing."  
  
"Yeah, by the way, did you get a chance with Shalimar last night?"  
  
"Yeah, she won't remember, don't worry."

* * *

"OK, Brennan you and Jesse have the suitcase. Now play it cool, we need to know what they want with these old medical records. Now remember they know they are supposed to meet Haines." Adam says over the com ring.  
  
Brennan and Jesse meet with two mysterious men, Rucker and Silva, who are after highly confidential medical records.  
  
"You are you two, your not Haines?"  
  
"He sent us instead. You want the info or not?" said Brennan.  
  
Feeling set-up, Rucker lashes out at Brennan. Although his fist misses, Brennan goes flying across the room as if it was a direct hit. Silva then throws a ball of energy at Jesse, who masses out, but falls to the ground in pain when the energy hits him. Shalimar and Emma , who have been watching on a monitor, rush in, but Rucker stops them with a telekinetic slap and he and Silva escape.

* * *

**Back at Sanctuary ....**  
  
The team tells Adam about the two powerful mutants they encountered.  
  
"They were super strong Adam, I felt that blast even though I was massed." explained Jesse.  
  
"Yeah, and I felt it, even though he hadn't touched me." said Brennan.  
  
Watching the footage from Brennan's flex cam, Adam realizes someone wants the records to crack the primal genetic code. A terrified Haines suddenly calls Adam and insists he's going to the police for help, "Haines calm down, they can't find you."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"OK, I will send someone to your location to protect you." 

Having tracked Haines' location, Adam sends Brennan and Shalimar to get him, but Silva and Rucker had found him first. Brennan and Shalimar reach Haines' car moments later only to find him dead.  
As Brennan relays the news to Adam, Shalimar spots a nearby security camera and informs Jesse, "Hey Jesse there's a camera across the street, see if you can get anything from it."  
  
"Sure, hey got a license plate, running the numbers through the DMV now. The car is registered to ...... Naxcon Corp. Isn't that Shalimar's father's company?"  
  
"Yes it is," says Shal over the com ring.

* * *

Adam informs the team that whoever killed Haines is looking for a list of specific people whose genetic material is needed to break the genetic code. Believing the source is at Naxcon, he then tells Shalimar, " Need you to go talk to you dad, get us inside so we can get these records before the bad guys do."  
Shalimar quickly refuses, painfully telling the team that "I haven't spoken to my father since he put me in a psychiatric institution when I was 12 years old because he thought it would make me normal. I was given drugs and beaten until one night when I fought back with my feral powers and escaped. Since then, I never felt that I had a father until you came along Adam." But then realizing that she must help the team, she calls her father to arrange a meeting.  
  
**Later at Naxcon ........**  
  
Nicholas Fox greets Shalimar and begins giving her a tour of the facility. Meanwhile, Adam tells Emma he's broken into Haines' computer files and is waiting to confirm the names of the people on the list. Adam and Jesse watch Shalimar on a monitor as she and Fox come across a heavily secured elevator. When Shalimar asks her father where it leads to, he simply tells her it's where they conduct sensitive tests. In Fox's office, he tells her that he's been researching Adam Kane and knows he's up to no good, but refuses to elaborate. 

After Shalimar leaves, Mason Eckhart enters, "Everything is going as planned, soon you will have your daughter back."

* * *

Knowing they'll have to move fast, Adam insists Shalimar and Jesse go back to Naxcon immediately. Emma then enters and tells the group she has the names from Haines' computer. An edgy Adam tells Brennan and Emma to find the people and walks out. Emma follows Adam "Adam there is something you need to know."  
  
"That your name is on the list. Why?"  
  
"Might have something to do with Genomex. I have to make some calls, excuse me."

* * *

In the Double Helix, Emma tells Brennan the first person on the list has disappeared. Arriving at a flower shop owned by Elizabeth Burton , the second name on the list, they find Rucker, Silva and two other mutants taking samples of her blood.  
One of the mutants, Mal, forcefully attacks Brennan while Emma hits Rucker with a tel empathic star burst that sends him flying. But Silva suddenly launches a wave of pain at Emma and as she collapses, they escape leaving a dead Rucker behind. As Brennan tends to a terrified Burton, Emma tells him that her star burst shouldn't have killed Rucker.  
  
"Brennan, that shouldn't have killed him."  
  
"Hey, something weird is going on. Don't blame yourself, OK?"  
  
"OK, but you know I don't like killing people."  
  
"Yeah, I know Em," as he pulled her closer to him. "Let's get out of here, we still have people to find."

* * *

Shalimar and Jesse arrive at Naxcon and use a fake ID badge and a holographic eyeball to access the elevator. Entering a laboratory containing cages of animals and bottles holding unborn fetuses, Jesse finds the main computer and begins downloading the database. Hearing the elevator, Shalimar and Jesse hide just as Eckhart and a mutant enter. Shocked to see that Fox is involved with Eckhart, Jesse and Shalimar escape unnoticed, thanks to Jesse phasing them both through the wall.  
  
**Later at Sanctuary ......  
**  
Adam tells the team that Eckhart desperately needs the blood samples in order to perfect the process of selective mutation. Knowing that Adam isn't revealing all that he knows, Emma uses a star burst to force him to admit everything. "Eckhart is using the research I gathered years ago. It was a plan to make super-mutants. But in my research, all my simulations ended in the mutant dying, cause he would burn himself out. Mason wants the super-mutants to help him take over the world."  
Upset that Adam wasn't truthful, Brennan and Shalimar rush to Naxcon to convince Fox that Eckhart is a murderer. As Shalimar confronts Fox, a force field suddenly freezes her and Brennan in place. After receiving a call from Eckhart, Adam, Jesse and Emma rush off to Naxcon, all knowing that Adam is the final link that Eckhart needs to take over the world.  
  
**At Naxcon ......**  
  
Jesse breaks Brennan and Shalimar free from the force field while Adam distracts Eckhart. As a fight breaks out amongst Mutant X and Eckhart's men, an alarm suddenly sounds and a guilt-stricken Fox informs everyone that he's just opened the steam valves and that the building will soon explode in 3 minutes. Eckhart and his men quickly rush out, but Mutant X is cut off from the main exit. Fox leads them to a corridor and, as they race down the hall, the structure suddenly breaks away from the rest of the building and sinks into the water below. Following the explosion, Jesse searches for the other members of Mutant X in one of the triage tents outside of Naxcon. He soon finds Brennan , who is shaken but unharmed and the two go in search of their teammates. They hear the anguished voice of Shalimar, who is watching her father being loaded into an ambulance. Brennan comforts her while Jesse watches a group of paramedics working on another victim. After a few moments, the paramedics realize it's hopeless and place the victim into a body bag. Brennan, Shalimar and Jesse are horrified to see Emma's com-ring fall from her hand. Through their grief, the group realizes there's been no sign of Adam.  
  
**A little off in the distance ......**  
  
Three figures stood there watching as the Mutant X team slowly made there way away from the explosion site.  
  
"Will they be OK?"  
  
"Yeah, they will be find, in time."  
  
"I wish I could tell them, that I am OK."  
  
"Emma, you know you can't. It would jeopardize everything we have set up this last week. And you know to get to you, Bryce would hurt them."  
  
"Yeah, I know Adam. This plan will work right?"  
  
"Yes, it will, I made sure of it." said Michael as he walked up behind her, and placed his hand on her. "As soon as we get to wolf Lake, we get your friend Megan to spread the word that you are there. And when Bryce shows up, he will get a fight. And don't worry, Sophia won't tell Jesse." he said looking at Adam, who was starting to look worried up till that point. "Now, Emma, you are sure Shal won't remember Lexa."  
  
"Yeah, I am sure. Why didn't you tell Lexa you were really alive."  
  
"Cause, don't know who I can trust right now. OK, let get out of here."  
  
"Adam what happens when Bryce is no longer a threat? Can I come back?"  
  
"Not to begin with. But as soon as I know for sure you are safe. I can focus on the threat to me. But soon Emma, we both will come back. I promise."  
  
**Later, back at Sanctuary .......**  
  
After searching the city and finding no trace of Adam, Jesse uses satellites to locate Adam's com link signal. Brennan and Shalimar race to the location of the signal only to find a homeless man wearing Adam's "MX" pin. Suddenly, Eckhart's voice comes across the com link and Brennan and Shalimar turn to find Eckhart and his cohort Silva standing in the shadows with Adam's com link ring.  
Eckhart steps forward, revealing his horribly diseased skin and tells them that Adam's technology destroyed his immune system and the synthetic dermal casing that's been protecting his fragile body was breached in the explosion. He insists that the key to saving his own life is contained in Adam's research and demands the files in exchange for Adam's safe return.  
  
Brennan and Shalimar return to Sanctuary where Jesse is frantically trying to access Adam's computer files. To the team's surprise, a beautiful woman suddenly emerges from a prism of light. 

When the mysterious woman refuses to say who she is, Jesse tries to grab her, but she suddenly disappears and forcefully pushes him into the computer station. Jesse quickly realizes she is able to control light and is bending it in order to make herself invisible. The woman reappears and emits a bright flash from her hands that blinds the team momentarily.  
When they recover, she tells them she's been sent by powerful people to find Adam. She approaches the computer and types in her name, LEXA, as the password, giving Jesse access to Adam's top-secret files. Stunned by Lexa's knowledge of Adam, Brennan and Shalimar follow her into the lab  
  
"OK, so what's up with you? You can't just come barging in, acting like this is your home." says Shalimar.  
  
"Well it used to be my home. I lived here for two years," seeing that they weren't buying it, she held up her left hand, revealing a com ring, but different from there's. Seeing that they knew she wasn't lying, she continued. "I got frustrated by the secrets Adam kept from me, I left ... Now with Adam missing, I been sent back by the people Adam works for, because they're afraid he's betrayed them by making a pact with Eckhart."  
Shocked, Brennan and Shalimar insist Adam didn't work for anyone, but a moment later Jesse confirms that Adam's files prove he was trying to help Eckhart. Knowing Eckhart won't simply release Adam to them, Lexa devises a plan to bluff him and still save Adam's life.  
  
"Are you sure this plan will work, Lexa?" asked Brennan.  
  
"No, but if it doesn't, then it will be up to you, sparky, to make sure Eckhart doesn't get this information. Now, let's go."

* * *

The team arranges to meet Eckhart and when they arrive at the designated location, they find Eckhart, Silva, a lizard feral and a telekinetic mutant. After Brennan shows them the disk containing Adam's files, Eckhart confesses that he's not holding Adam and that Adam's com link ring was retrieved from a charred body that had washed up on shore.  
Brennan is just about to destroy the disk when the telekinetic mutant telepathically rips the disk from his hand and places it in a high-tech box. Brennan hits the mutant with an electrical blast and it drops the box, but the lizard feral grabs it and races off with Shalimar close behind.  
Meanwhile, the others go after Eckhart, but Silva stops them with a wave of concentrated pain. Lexa goes after Eckhart, but the telekinetic mutant stops her with an invisible force field. Brennan hits the mutant with another blast, knocking him down. Shalimar catches up to the lizard feral, but he suddenly vanishes into thin air. 

**Back at Sanctuary .......**  
  
Lexa insists they do everything in their power to keep Eckhart from regenerating his body. To stress this, she shows them a metal plate on her neck, which was implanted by Eckhart's people.  
Frustrated, Brennan storms out. Meanwhile, at an abandoned power plant, Eckhart's men gather and assemble the equipment needed to build the regeneration chamber based on Adam's research files.  
  
Jesse, however, has already tracked the equipment from Adam's files and is working to find out exactly where it is.  
  
**Across town .......**  
  
Brennan enters a bar he used to frequent. The bartender remembers him and hands him a drink before heading to the pay phone where he calls Silva to tell him Brennan's there.

**At the power plant ......**

Just as Eckhart climbs into the regenerative chamber, Silva informs him that Brennan's alone and they're going to pick him up. As the chamber fills with mist, Eckhart begins to scream and the glass suddenly explodes.  
  
**Back at the bar .......  
**  
An attractive woman sits next to Brennan and says his name. Intrigued, Brennan asks her name, but soon finds that he can't breathe and passes out.  
  
**At Sanctuary.......**  
  
Lexa talks to a mysterious man on the computer screen who tells her she must rescue Brennan, who's been captured by Eckhart's men, and stop Eckhart from regenerating. Having thought her mission was over now that Adam is presumably dead, the man informs her that she is to remain with Mutant X until he tells her otherwise if she wants his help in finding the people she's personally seeking. When Lexa breaks the connection, she realizes Jesse is standing behind her and has heard everything.  
  
"We are not a bad bunch of people to be stuck with." he says grinning slightly.  
  
"Yeah, says you." she says slightly smiling back.  
  
**At the power plant .......  
**  
Brennan awakens only to find himself strapped down and hooked up to a series of wires. Eckhart, fully regenerated, approaches Brennan and tells him he wants everything that belonged to Adam, including Sanctuary. When Brennan doesn't volunteer any information, Silva zaps him with a beam of concentrated pain, but Brennan resists talking. Determined to break Brennan, Eckhart brings in a wheelchair-bound woman who is a psionic interrogator. As she touches Brennan's face, a holographic image of Brennan screaming appears.  
  
**Meanwhile ......**  
  
Shalimar arrives at the bar where Brennan was kidnapped and forces the bartender to tell her what he knows.  
  
**Back at Sanctuary ...........**

Lexa informs Jesse and Shalimar that the phone number the bartender dialed to report on Brennan was an old GSA front company. Noticing the look she got from them. "I used to work for them OK?"  
When Jesse traces the call further, he discovers that it was forwarded to the power plant. He pulls up a live aerial image of the building and based on the electrical activity detected, they decide to check it out.  
  
**Inside the power plant ..........**  
  
The psionic is locked into Brennan's mind, searching for Sanctuary's location.  
  
_An image of a mountain range appears, revealing Stormking Mountain and a series of letters and numbers.  
_  
Having gotten the information he was seeking, Eckhart leaves Silva to kill Brennan. Before Silva can muster up enough energy, however, Shalimar drops down in front of him and slashes his abdomen with her clawed fingers. She then frees Brennan and he races after the escaping psychic interrogator. He uses all the rage that he had built up trying to fight her and pushes her into the regeneration machine and electrocutes her.  
When Lexa and Jesse enter the room, the lizard feral pounces on them. Shalimar catches the lizard, but he manages to gain the upper hand and begins to strangle her. Suddenly, Jesse appears behind the lizard and peels him off Shalimar before massing out and knocking the creature unconscious.

**Meanwhile .......**

Brennan traps Eckhart on a catwalk, high above the ground, and creates a huge Tesla coil. Though Eckhart tries to convince Brennan he can help Mutant X, Brennan blasts him repeatedly until he is thrown over the railing and falls dead to the ground.  
  
**Later at Sanctuary .........**  
  
Brennan, Shalimar, Jesse and Lexa hold a somber memorial for Emma and Adam, unaware that they are being watched.  
  
"Adam, I think you were right. They will be OK."  
  
"Yeah, Emma. Mutant X lives."  
  
**OK this is the end, hope you enjoyed it. Emma is alive, and free to return. I will write her return in the future. It might be coming up faster than you think,lol, but not too soon, casue have another story in front of it. But I might try to write 2 stories at the same time, who knows. I need to start writing my second story, cause I want it to be even better, than this one. Cause that is what writing is about, getting better. Now as promised my individual thanks yous for my reviewers. Also I am repaying the respect to you all, look for me to review all your stuff, if I haven't already.  
  
Thank yous:  
  
Feline-Feral: **I think you might be the only one to stay with me since the beginning. Thank you so much for your encouraging words.  
  
**Aniki19:** I love it when you review. Thanks for pushing me to finish. And thanks for offering the wallpaper, and I would love to have it.  
  
**Irenecanw-V:** Thanks Mom, you have always encouraged me in life, and in dreams.  
  
**FireFeral:** Thanks for reviewing, hope you have enjoyed it.  
  
**Koalared:** Loved your comments on my story, thanks for telling me to write longer chapters, and hope I am making them long enough now,lol  
  
**Goldstranger:** You have helped me, write, rewrite, edit and delete,lol. I remember when I lost my chapter, and was about to give up, you sent me a copy of it. I will never forget that.  
  
**H2oelemental:** Hope you enjoyed the story, and look forward to reading yours.  
  
**Brigitta1:** Thanks for reviewing. I have read your fanfiction, and love the way you write. When you get to where you want to write a longer story, you will be great at it.  
  
**Laily:** Thanks for reviewing, hope I didn't disappoint you. Jesse is alive!


End file.
